


The Summer Queens: A Frozen Retelling

by Rhaeluna



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Adventure & Romance, Ambiguous Relationships, Anxiety, Arendelle (Disney), Awkward Flirting, BAMF Anna, Bisexual Female Character, Bodyguard Romance, Child Abuse, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Developing Relationship, F/F, Fae & Fairies, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, High Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Elsa (Disney), Making Out, Multi, No Lesbians Die, No Smut, Polyamory, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Retelling, Self-Hatred, Sibling Incest, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sister/Sister Incest, Sisters, Survivor Guilt, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 09:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaeluna/pseuds/Rhaeluna
Summary: A princess is born into Arendelle with magic, but a horrible accident destroys the joy it brought her. Isolated from her beloved sister and abused by her fearful parents, the princess loses control and in a moment of confrontation and takes the lives of the king and queen. Consumed with guilt she flees into the mountains, ignoring the pleading voice of her sister. Years pass by and the younger sister, once a spare but now the heir, prepares for her coronation. But when a grave betrayal costs her dearly, the new queen Anna must find her lost sister Elsa and convince her to come home, for only together can the sisters save their land.





	The Summer Queens: A Frozen Retelling

**Author's Note:**

> I rewrote Frozen to make it closer in line to what I'd hoped the movie would be and not what it was. This is entirely personal preference as the original move is fine, I just wanted to add more gays having adventures and change some things that really, really bothered me about the original movie's plot (Elsa's isolation in the castle, Kristoff even being there, the use of Olaf, Hans' plan, the trolls, etc.)
> 
> I basically turned Frozen into Pirates of the Caribbean and I'm not sorry.
> 
> This story is written in the form of a comic script. I began the project with the full intention of illustrating the entire thing once it was done, hence the format choice, but since finishing it I've decided to let it sit for a while and decide later on whether I want to make it into a full blown graphic novel (it would be a lotta work, u feel?). In the instance that I don't draw this behemoth someday, I wanted to make sure the script was out there so everyone who likes this kinda thing could read it.
> 
> Enjoy.

Morning rises on Arendelle, a small kingdom nestled within a valley on a fjord. Birds sing and sun beams break through the cloud of night while the townsfolk at the foot of the castle begin their day. Inside the castle, the young daughters of the king and queen rise from sleep.

Elsa (8) and Anna (5) sleep in a shared bed in their room near the top of the castle. Anna wakes first and rolls over to Elsa. She giggles and begins prodding her sister, who opens her eyes with a smile.

Elsa: Anna, it's too early!  
Anna: But the sky's awake, so I'm awake, and we've gotta play! Come one, lazy bones!  
Elsa: Heehee, okay, okay!

Elsa pushes Anna over as she hops up. They bicker, teasing each other, then dart from the room towards the stairs to the ballroom. Together, they heave open one of the double doors.

Anna: Do the magic, Elsa, do the magic!  
Elsa: Just a second!

Elsa raises her hands to the ceiling and a glowing snowflake crystalizes between her palms. After a moment it bursts and magic spirals out towards the rest of the room, turning the floor to ice. Snowflakes trail through the air as Anna giggles with delight. Elsa creates skates for them to try on the ice, both sisters laughing as they fall over from lack of practice. Elsa then creates snowbanks for them to play in. They begin a snowball fight, which Anna wins. Elsa constructs a dopey looking snowman and stands behind it, miming a friendly voice, making its arms move like a puppet.

Elsa: Hi Anna, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!  
Anna: I love you, Olaf!

As the sisters play morning light spills into the ballroom. The doors behind them open and the sisters both look to see their parents, the king and queen, enter. The monarchs laugh at their daughters’ antics and embrace their children, who come running forward. The royal family embraces together in the snow, laughing and smiling.

A montage of images begins; no dialogue is spoken.

Elsa and Anna play pretend with their handmaiden, an elderly woman tasked to their care. A small girl with pointy black hair named Sveta (4) shadows her, training to become the handmaiden’s replacement. The three young girls play as equals and carry out pranks such as stealing deserts from the kitchen during formal events.

The king holds court in the throne room, adorned in full regalia. He speaks to his council when from the hallway Elsa and Anna tear through the throne room covered in mud, screaming bloody murder, then exit through another hallway just as quickly. The king sighs while the court mutters in amusement and mild frustration.

Elsa (9) and Anna (6) ride through the city in a carriage during the summer solstice festival. They feast and dance with the townsfolk, the royalty mingling with their people. Elsa and Anna play with the town children, telling stories and pantomiming adventures. At the end of the celebration Elsa uses her magic to create a giant ice rink in the town center. Everyone participates, experiencing the joy of the young heiress' magic. Elsa and Anna skate with their parents, their laughter carrying on the summer breeze. 

The sun lowers in the sky and twilight descends on summer as the princesses play outside in the garden. They throw snowballs and tackle each other, giggling. Anna asks for Elsa to boost her into the air on an ice platform so she can get up higher. Elsa does and Anna rises into the air on the platform then jumps off the side, cackling, expecting Elsa to catch her. Elsa panics and quickly fires more magic to catch her sister. Anna lands safely but Elsa’s hands begin to tingle like her magic sputtering or shorting out. She looks down, confused, and then looks up to see Anna jump again before a platform is made. Elsa shoots a fast burst of magic to catch her sister but strikes Anna in the head instead. Anna falls into a snow pile, unconscious, a white streak of color appearing in her hair. Elsa rushes to her side, terror all over her face. She bursts back into the castle, Anna in her little arms, screaming for help.

A nurse sets Anna down on a cot, her skin cold. The king and queen stand above her, the servants rushing about, while Elsa sobs into the sheets. Sveta watches from the door, fear in her eyes. A doctor looks over Anna then glances up at the king and makes a sad expression. The king talks frantically to his queen before they both rush to the library and pull a book containing an old, old map to the home of the mountain fae.

The king and queen race into the forest on horseback, Elsa and an unconscious Anna in tow. They arrive in the dark with lanterns at a glade surrounded by shining crystals and thick mist. The monarchs disembark and call out. A tall, ethereal figure steps forward from nothing, startling them all. They are rail thin with long, braided silver hair and antlers growing from their forehead. Three more figures of varying sizes and shapes appear next to the first. They all wear heavy cloaks made of snow white bird feathers. The king lifts Anna in his arms and approaches the fae, his eyes pleading.

The first figure examines Anna, poking at her with tree branch-like hands, then sees Elsa hiding behind her mother. The fae kneels and reaches towards Elsa, who tries to hide further behind her mother’s leg. The figure smiles, and Elsa is beckoned out, wary. The king glances at the queen, but she shakes her head, dissuading him from action. The figure takes Elsa's hand and holds it, and Elsa's eyes go wide with wonder. The fae smiles wider and leads Elsa to where her father is holding Anna. They take Anna's hand while still cradling Elsa's and a bright blue light shines from the space held by the sisters. When the light clears, Anna opens her eyes. Elsa bursts into tears and hugs her while the king and queen let out their held breaths. Anna and Elsa gaze up at the sole remaining figure, gratitude in their eyes, and the fae smiles warmly before fading back into the mist and the night.

The sun rises on a new day. Autumn has begun.

Elsa and Anna play in one of Elsa's snow fields, their joy returned, when their father appears from the castle doors and stalks towards them. He yells and gestures violently, fury and fear consuming him. Anna hides behind Elsa, terror taking them both.

Elsa sits in her new room, a room without Anna, while her mother fits her with a new pair of gloves and then presents her with the additional collection that will grow with her. Elsa looks into her mother’s eyes for compassion but the queen averts her gaze.

They're in town, visiting the people as a family. Elsa is forlorn, Anna is concerned and afraid. Their father whispers something into Elsa's ear before they leave the carriage and she goes completely pale. They step out of the carriage only for Elsa to slip on a track of ice on the ground. Snowflakes begin falling as Anna helps her up. Elsa looks at the magic around her with confusion, then stares at her hands, which are sparking violently. Both sisters turn to see their father glaring down at them.

Elsa pleads with her father as bolts are installed on her new bedroom door. She grabs his arm and he slaps her hard enough to send her to the floor. The queen restrains Anna as she fights against her mother’s grasp. The queen watches her husband assault their daughter with a distant, blank gaze.

The gates of the castle connecting the monarchs with their people are closed. Massive locks are secured onto them to prevent their opening.

Elsa stands afraid in front of the open door to her new room. The hallway is covered in ice. She tries to catch the flakes in the air, bat them away, but she can't. She's crying. Her parents stand on either side of the door, gesturing for her to enter. She walks in, her arms close around her midsection. Anna bursts from her own bedroom across the hall, the servants tasked with restraining her stumbling to keep up. Anna reaches her hand out for Elsa as their eyes lock for a single moment before the door shuts between them and the locks slam into place. Anna collapses and begins to sob.

Elsa (11) takes her lessons and learns to be queen. She hasn’t left her room in a year and her walls are a mess of scratches and ice. She can't concentrate and before she knows it she's spaced out and her teacher is covered in frost as well. When her teacher screams the king appears at the door. Elsa whirls and flinches away at the sight of him. He begins to beat her; the queen watches from the hallway.

Anna (8) sits in her room while her teachers attempt to instruct her. She mocks and ignores them, only able to truly focus on her sword lessons in the yard. Sveta remains ever by her side and sneaks her books on lock picking from the library, unsuspected by the adults.

The montage of images ends.

The moon is high over the castle as Anna picks the lock on her door. She’s weary, marking this attempt as the last in a long series. The lock clicks. Anna sneaks to Elsa's door and knocks lightly. When she hears nothing, she passes the doll she made, an Olaf doll, under the door. Then she hears crying.

Elsa: Anna, I miss you so much.  
Anna: I miss you too, and I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you. Don’t ever forget, Elsa!  
Guard: Who's there?

Anna sees a light down the hall and dashes back into her room, locking the door behind her. When she wakes the next morning, a different Olaf doll sits on the floor in front of her door, a letter in its hands. Anna smiles.

Elsa stews in the dead of night, her room a cacophony of ice fractals and spires. She gazes out her window at the aurora in the sky over the fjord, the light of the moon and sky revealing the bruises on her face and arms, the cuts. She looks down at the Olaf doll in her hands, her fingertips stroking its face. Her eyes darken in pain, hate filling them as she looks back up towards the sky.

Guard: Your majesties! It’s an emergency!

The king and queen wake to the cries of a panicked guard the next morning. They run to Elsa and Anna’s hall only to find it entirely covered in ice, sans the door. The ice creeps through the castle freezing everything in its wake. The king strides to the door and tears it open. There stands Elsa, his heir, her eyes afire with rebellion. 

King: What are you doing, Elsa? Stop this immediately!  
Elsa: You can’t treat me this way!  
King: Silence! 

Servants and guards gather outside the door to see the commotion. When the king lands the first blow on his daughter, he ignores the gasps behind him. He grabs Elsa by the throat and shoves her against a wall, choking her. He punches her in the stomach over and over. When he pauses, Elsa is crying and gasping for air. The king points at the ice on the ground.

King: Remove this vile magic! Now!  
Elsa: I can’t!

Elsa gasps for breath as her father holds her against the wall. From her own room, Anna hears the commotion and gets to work on picking the lock to her door again. As she works a sheet of ice creeps under the threshold and fear grips her. 

King: Remove the ice! Now!  
Queen: Do as your father says, Elsa.  
Elsa: I told you—  
King: Do you like living in your own room, you witch? You can be fed in the dungeons just as easily!  
Elsa: Daddy—  
King: No! Remove the ice, Elsa! Do it!  
Elsa: Please!

The king strikes Elsa again, harder and faster.  
King: Do it! Now!

Elsa screams. From her erupts a sound like a gale over mountains. The ice around her explodes and a flurry rages around her. It lasts just a moment but when it clears, spires of ice cover the floor, walls, and ceiling. Elsa is untouched, panting on her knees, her father’s hand no longer at her throat. Anna breaks through the crowd, now a commotion of noise and activity, and sees her sister. Elsa looks up and their eyes meet, blood dribbling down Elsa’s face from her forehead. Before them the king and queen are suspended in the air by a hundred spires jutting into them, their blood pooling on the floor. They both look to see what’s become of their parents.

Elsa: Oh, oh god.  
Anna: Mom! Dad!

Anna runs to the spikes holding the dead monarchs aloft. She grabs at her mother’s hand, but it is still.

Elsa: I killed them.

Anna begins to heave, tears on in her eyes. Elsa back against the wall away from her sister, terror overwhelming her. Sveta runs through the crowd, now bursting into the room, towards Anna and hugs her tight. Servants approach both sisters but Elsa darts away from them all. Anna sobs.

Elsa: I'm so sorry, Anna, I'm so, Anna...

Anna turns to her sister and tries to step towards her.

Anna: Elsa...  
Elsa: Stay away from me!

Elsa lashes her arms out and ice erupts from the ground. A spire slashes Anna across her right arm and she cries out, falling to the ground. The ice strikes the servants but none are seriously hurt. Anna begins to cry again, and Elsa looks down at her hands, covered in gloves, then her ice, and then sister. She breaks.

Elsa: Anna, my Anna, I'm-- I'm so sorry. It’s my fault. Its all- I shouldn’t have—

Anna tries to speak through her tears.

Anna: Elsa, come here, please, it’s—its okay-- 

Elsa dashes for the window. 

Anna: Elsa, no!

Elsa crashes through the glass, a shield of ice surrounding her. She stumbles down the castle roof to the edge where she regains her balance. Elsa turns to see Anna at the edge of the window, looking out through the broken glass.

Anna: Don't! Please, Elsa!

Anna reaches her hand through the broken glass of the window, reaching towards her sister. Elsa smiles.

Elsa: I will always love you.

Elsa leaps over the edge and onto the next rooftop. Anna screams as Elsa makes her way down the roof to the ground. She sobs as her older sister runs across the fjord to the mountains beyond, her magic carrying her across the waves as snowflake shape fractals grow and melt again in her wake.

 

\---o---

 

_Ten Years Later_

_Summer_

 

Morning rises again on the kingdom of Arendelle. Despite being summer the air is chilly and cold. Patches of ice and snow can be seen around the city and the citizens are wrapped up tight in the chilly weather. There’s a great deal of hustle and bustle at the docks as traders, swashbucklers, and foreign nobles arrive from all over in droves for a special ceremony.

At a stall in the city market a woman sells fruit, now rare in Arendelle. 

Shopkeeper: Get your fresh fruit, just off the ship from warmer lands!

Two women in cloaks and hoods appear out of the crowd and approach the stall. The one in front strolls up and drops her elbow down with flair on the stall counter.

Hooded Figure 1: Ma’am, these peaches are gorgeous! Where did they come from?  
Shopkeeper: Well, don’t you have a good eye! They’re from the Southern Isles!  
Hooded Figure 1: Wow, I love them! How much?  
Hooded Figure 2: Oh my god.  
Hooded Figure 1: Don't poop on the party, Sveta.  
Sveta: Hmph.  
Shopkeeper: Ahaha, don’t your worry, they’re worth every Kroner! That’ll be 25, not one less!

The first figure smirks and puts on her best haggling voice.

Hooded Figure 1: You drive a hard bargain, ma’am! But I’m glad to pay on this wondrous day!

The figure hands the shopkeeper the money, plus a little extra.

Shopkeeper: Oho, what’s this?  
Hooded Figure 1: A tip for such delightful service.  
Shopkeeper: That’s very kind of you. 

The shopkeeper smiles genuinely as the hooded figure peeks out from under her bangs and winks.

Shopkeeper: You new to Arendelle?  
Hooded Figure 1: Yeah, fresh off the fishing boat!  
Shopkeeper: As long as you stay warm you’re in for a lovely time. The people around here are very charitable, especially during ceremonies. In fact, today is the first day in ten years that the castle gates are open to the people.  
Hooded Figure 1: Ah I can’t wait! Hey, uh, it is summer here, right?

The shopkeeper’s smiles fades.

Shopkeeper: Technically, but it hasn’t been warm in Arendelle in nigh on a decade.  
Hooded Figure 1: Oh.

The hooded figure leans in.

Hooded Figure 1: What’s the town gossip on why that is? Awful strange, don’t you think?  
Shopkeeper: No one really knows. Ever since the last king and queen died and the crown princess was lost it’s been nothing but extreme to mild winter. Some say it’s a curse, others say it’s natural, some say…well, I don’t want to fill your head with ghost stories. You run along now, I have more customers to tend to.  
Hooded Figure 1: Of course. Thank you, ma’am. Happy coronation day!  
Shopkeeper: Happy coronation indeed! Don’t eat all those at once!

The three of them share a joyful laugh and the two hooded women dart off with their peaches towards the docks proper.

Hooded Figure 1: Gosh, it's warm today!  
Sveta: If you wanted to survey attitudes on the eternal winter and your family, I could’ve done that for you.  
Anna: I wanted to find out myself, Sveta, I’ve been in the castle too long.  
Sveta: Be that as it may, shouldn’t we be getting ready for your coronation, your highness?  
Anna: We will, we will, we've still got time. Tell you what, let's just go peek at the ships then you can fuss over dressing me as much as you like.

Anna locks eyes with her handmaiden and takes a long, methodical bite from one of the peaches. Sveta goes red.

Sveta: You're incorrigible, your highness.  
Anna: Call me Anna out here, Sveta, we don't want to blow our cover.  
Sveta: Of course, your--A-Anna.  
Anna: Ah, that’s so cute!  
Sveta: I beg your pardon?  
Anna: Look how cute you are!

Sveta (17) swipes at Anna (18) but she dodges. They scamper down the dock to the high mast ships, laughing gaily. Further down the planks and past some soldiers helping officials and foreign royalty a scuffle is taking place.

Solider: I told you, you're over capacity! You can't bring all those boxes weighing a million tons onto the dock!  
Ship Captain: And I'm telling you I need to get this stuff to market! It’s coronation day, come on!  
Soldier: I understand that, but it's a safety hazard--  
Ship Captain: I don't give a hoot! I'm getting paid to bring this ashore, so I'm bringing it ashore!  
Anna: Excuse me!

The soldier and the captain look to the small girl with her hood up now standing beside them. Her grin shines from under the shadow of her bangs.

Sveta: You--  
Anna: Look at this gentlemanly dispute you’re having, how exciting! But large one, yes you, uh, what's your name?  
Ship Captain: Lund?  
Anna: Pleasure to meet you, Lund! I understand your frustrations, your livelihood depends on this! But you’re still blocking off the docks from the rest of these fine vessels! Could you find it in your heart to go a little slower, and free up the dock so others can make their ends meet too?  
Lund: What are you gonna do if I say no?  
Anna: Well then, perhaps we ought to make a wager?  
Sveta: Oh, no.  
Anna: If I can best you in a duel of swordsmanship, will you move your freight?  
Lund: Sure.  
Anna: Wha-Really?  
Lund: Yeah.

Lund takes a step forward and shoves Anna off the dock into the water. Laughter erupts from sailors and solider alike as Anna sputters in the cold water. Sveta rushes to her side.

Sveta: Oh Anna, why did you do that?  
Anna: Just...give me a hand, okay? Brrr.

Sveta helps Anna back up onto the dock.

Sveta: Are you still having fun?  
Anna: Are you kidding? I just lost a duel to a grimy looking pirate sailor!  
Sveta: Yes, and?  
Anna: And there's so many people, so many sounds! So many smells! Gods, our city is amazing, Sveta! Look at all this!  
Sveta: You’re not letting me poke fun at your expense.  
Anna: Nope!

Sveta smirks as she helps Anna dry off; Anna goes to remove her hood but Sveta stops her.

Sveta: Ah-ah!  
Anna: But!  
Sveta: You must retain your anonymity, your highness.  
Anna: I’m freezing!

Sveta gives her eyes.

Anna: Okay, we can go back to the castle now.

Sveta smiles, pleased, and Anna sticks out her tongue at her. They both turn when another figure enters their circle. 

Prince: Um, do you need a hand?  
Anna: Oh, sure!

She reaches for the man's glove and he tugs her to her feet. He's tall and handsome with red hair and sideburns. Clearly royalty.

Anna: To whom do I owe the gratitude, ser...?  
Prince: Hans, of the Southern Isles.  
Anna: That's a funny last name.  
Sveta: Oh my god.

Hans (26) chuckles and looks bashfully at Anna. She smiles.

Hans: I saw your little tumble there, are you okay?  
Anna: Oh yeah, just, you know, very, very wet.

Anna laughs awkwardly and blushes, gestures to her tunic as if to clarify. Hans chuckles and Sveta grimaces.

Anna: I'm Anna, by the way.  
Sveta: Miss--  
Hans: That’s a beautiful name! Oddly familiar, you wouldn’t happen to be related to a princess being coronated today, would you?

Anna becomes smug and leans in, her hand over her mouth.

Anna: Well, -giggle-, you wanna know a secret?  
Hans: Yeah?  
Anna: I know her intimately because she’s me!  
Hans: You don't say! Your highness, or should I say, your majesty?

Hans bows as Anna giggles, her face going bright red.

Anna: So polite, and handsome too! But shhh! No one can know I'm here, I'm not supposed to be outside the castle!  
Hans: Well, our little secret then, hm?

Hans winks and Sveta's dagger eyes can be heard audibly. Anna goes even redder amidst her giggling.

Anna: Well, it’s been a pleasure, Mr. gorgeous Southern Isles, but as you can see, I couldn’t really be wetter, so, I need to go change clothes. As princess of Arendelle, I do hope to see you tonight, err, at the ball after my coronation. Yes?  
Hans: At the ball after your coronation, yes.

Hans bows again then reaches for Anna's hand and places a hiss upon her knuckles. She chirps with delight as Hans gestures to wave her off. Anna turns to Sveta. 

Anna: Here, hold this.

She hands her peaches to Sveta and dances towards the castle, humming. Sveta stands there dumbstruck before whipping her head around to see Hans sigh romantically. A rooster walks by in the foreground and Sveta growls at it before chasing after her princess.

 

\---o---

 

Nobles and royalty bustle inside the castle and fill the throne room, the castle staff working overtime. The throne is the same as it once when the last king sat upon it 10 years ago. Outside and to the left of the side entrance Anna and Sveta stand ready to go in. Sveta fusses over some last minute changes to Anna’s hair. They’re both adorned in regal fabrics, Anna in particular looks magnificent as the future queen. Anna bounces with nerves. Her eyes flick about the hallway but always return eventually to the Olaf doll she’s holding at breast height.

Sveta: You’re going to do great.  
Anna: What if I trip? Not very queenly.  
Sveta: Ah yes, Anna of Arendelle, I’ve heard of her! The queen who made everyone laugh.  
Anna: Please don’t jinx it. Oh dear, what if I—I’ll have to talk to my foreign advisors if that does happen, I just--  
Sveta: Calm, your highness. I’ll gut anyone who even thinks of it.  
Anna: Please don’t.  
Sveta: I make no promises. 

Sveta glances over Anna’s shoulder and sees the Olaf doll she’s holding.

Sveta: You're thinking of your sister.

Anna nods.

Anna: This day should have been hers. I would’ve loved nothing more than to stand by her side as she became queen. We dreamed about this day together. I would be there to support her. Always.

Sveta's fingers linger in Anna's hair. She leans forward and wraps her arms around her highness' shoulders, pulling her tight. Anna giggles and pecks Sveta on the cheek.

Anna: Thank you.  
Sveta: It might help to...try to look forward to something during the coronation itself. Just to get you out there. Then after it’s just the festivities and you’ll rock that. If you don’t fall on your face.  
Anna: I will be the Queen, I can fall wherever I choose.

Sveta smirks and Anna nuzzles back into her, then chuckles.

Anna: Perhaps Prince Hans will be there for me to fall on.  
Sveta: Oh, gods...  
Anna: He's very attractive.  
Sveta: I’ll take your word for it.  
Anna: If I see a nice young lady who needs wooing I’ll introduce you.  
Sveta: I appreciate the gesture but I have eyes for you alone, your highness.  
Anna: Pfft. I don’t deserve you.

The women share a warm smile and touch their foreheads together. Then the door to the throne room opens and Kai, the castle chief of staff, enters the hall. He smiles at them both.

Kai: Are you ready, your highness?  
Anna: As ready as I’ll ever be.  
Sveta: You’ll be amazing because you already are amazing.  
Kai: I second that.  
Anna: Thank you. Both of you. For everything.

Sveta and Kai bow to their monarch. Anna inhales deeply then lets the air out slow. She fidgets a little longer, her eyes on her Olaf. Her expression is fond but sad as she tucks the doll away into a hidden pocket of her dress. Kai opens the door completely and she steps into the light.

Anna stands before the great portrait of her father at the head of the room. He holds the royal scepter and globe just as she does now. Anna closes her eyes. Kneeling with scepter and globe in hand, a crown is placed on her head by Kai. The crowd looks toward her expectantly as beams of light steak in from the massive windows above. She does not open her eyes.

 

\---o---

 

Night has fallen in Arendelle; a wine bottle pops open as a band plays joyously in the castle ballroom. Nobles laugh and dance amidst the aromas of delicious foods and the sights of wondrous treasures. At the head of the room stands Anna, royal and sure. Sveta stands behind her, proud as can be. Nobles comes up to Anna in turn to greet her.

Duke of Weselton: Thank you so kindly for the invitation, your majesty. It has been an honor.  
Anna: You’re too kind, the honor has been mine.  
Duke of Weselton: Perhaps you’d be willing to join me for a dance? I’m quite nimble on my feet, you see! Very spry!  
Anna: I’m honored, but my duties need me. Perhaps my handmaid would like to--

Anna turns to Sveta but she’s vanished. Anna’s face scrunches.

Anna: Well. Needless to say, other matters need my attention. Another time, your grace.  
Duke of Weselton: I understand completely, perhaps later. Enjoy the festivities, my queen!  
Anna: And you as well.

Anna smiles as he leaves then looks around for Sveta. When she checks behind her again Sveta has returned to her post as if she never left. Ann snorts.

Sveta: That was mean.  
Anna: Not at all, what do you mean?  
Sveta: First day as queen and I’m already being used for parlor tricks.  
Anna: Never. I think that was the last of them, though. Queenly meet and greet over.  
Sveta: You’re free to dance and eat, your majesty, though do watch your train. Remember what I said earlier about faces and planting them. Gardening, so to speak.

Both girls guffaw, drawing glances from the party guests.

Hans: Is something funny? I hope it isn’t my outfit. 

Hans steps off the dance floor and bows before the new queen.

Anna: Hans!

Anna steps forward as if to hug him but catches herself and darts back into a regal pose. She blushes, trying not to smile.

Anna: Sorry. Err, are you enjoying the ball, Mr. Of the Southern Isles?  
Hans: Definitely. Please accept my deepest congratulations, your majesty.  
Anna: They are so very accepted.  
Hans: If I might be so bold, might I ask the queen for a dance?  
Anna: I would be delighted if you did so.

Anna stands there, expectantly.

Hans: …Would you like to dance?  
Anna: Yes! Was I…not supposed to do it like that? Oh dear.

Hans laughs in good nature and extends his hand to Anna, who curtseys and takes it. Sveta raises her eyebrows as Anna departs. Hans and Anna meander through the crowd, guests bowing to Anna as she passes. A waiter with a tray of food passes them.

Waiter: Ah, your majesty, I’d hoped to see you. We’ve been serving the traditional muffins and sausages as you requested, would you care for some?  
Anna: Would I! I’ll have both please!  
Waiter: Of course, your majesty. And for you, sir?  
Hans: Just a muffin, if that’s alright.  
Anna: Oh but the sausages are so good! You gotta do both!  
Hans: Sorry, never been my thing. But hey, more for you!  
Anna: I guess, but you’re missing out!

The waiter hands them their small plates of their food and bows before disappearing into the crowd. Anna scarfs down her muffin to Han’s delight. She looks around and tries to compose herself, then Hans picks up one of the sausages on Anna’s plate and holds it up to her. Without hesitation she bites it right out of his hand, then puts her own hand up to her mouth and blushes while he laughs. When they’ve finished, they begin to dance with the crowd to the music.

Hans: You’re lovely, my queen.  
Anna: Oh, stop. Flattery! What brings you to Arendelle, anyways?  
Hans: You mean besides the legends of its beautiful queen?  
Anna: Yes, but that’s a pretty darn good reason too.  
Hans: I come as the youngest of 12 son to represent my lands at your ceremony and find new opportunities within your kingdom.  
Anna: You have 12 siblings?  
Hans: Older brothers, yes. I’ve been having a hard time finding ways to make something of myself at home so when this opportunity came up, well, I jumped for it.  
Anna: I’m glad you did! But I’m sorry it’s been tough.

Hans smiles at her.

Hans: I heard that you had a sister once, so you know something of siblings, right?  
Anna: Yeah! Well. Kind of. She…well. I haven’t seen her in a very long time.  
Hans: Could she really do magic?  
Anna: She could, it was amazing to behold. How did you know?  
Hans: Tales carry on the winds far and wide of the lost Arendelle princess who could create ice and snow from thin air. She’s a legend, a myth. But to hear that it’s true…that’s incredible.  
Anna: I had no idea.  
Hans: If it’s not too much, would you mind telling me what happened to her?

Anna becomes quiet. Hans takes this in and directs them off to the side of the hall near the drinks.

Hans: I’m sorry, your majesty, I’ve overstepped. I’ll take my leave, if you wish.  
Anna: No, no, that’s okay. I just haven’t talked to anyone except Sveta and Kai about it in a very long time. I think it would be nice to tell the story to someone on the outside. Could we go somewhere more private first?

Hans lights up.

Hans: Certainly.

Sveta watches Anna and Hans from her perch as they leave the room, her eyes narrowing. Behind her where she can’t see, Lund, the sailor from the docks earlier, enters the ballroom through the front door amidst some small commotion.

 

\---o---

 

Anna and Hans enter a wide open gallery of classic paintings on the second floor, just above the ballrom. Anna hops forward excitedly and starts taking of her shoes.

Anna: C’mon, c’mon!  
Hans: I haven’t done this since I was a kid!  
Anna: Snooze you lose!

Anna and Hans get their shoes off and slide on their socks on the wood floor. They laugh and hold hands as they spin before coming to the middle of the room and bumping against each other, chest to chest. They startle then begin to giggle. Anna sighs and looks up at the paintings.

Anna: Hey, come with me.

They put their shoes back on and leave the room through the other side, stopping near a window looking out over the city.

Anna: My sister and I were best friends, we did everything together. But when I was 8, she…left. I don’t know where she is, or even if she’s still alive. She was just a kid, we both were…  
Hans: Anna, I’m so sorry.  
Anna: I’m kinda jealous of you, you know? 12 siblings? I’d give anything to just to have the one back.  
Hans: I can’t imagine what that’s like. Do you think there’s a chance she’ll return someday?

Anna puts her hand on the window and looks out towards the North Mountain, the highest peak in Arendelle. Sadness melts her warmth away.

Anna: No, I don’t.  
Hans: Well that’s a relief, I was afraid my plans were scuttled. Magic sister? Dodged a bullet there.

Anna turns around and gives Hans the oddest of looks. His warm, calming smile remains; her eyes narrow. Suddenly shouting can be heard from the courtyard below. Anna ignores it for the briefest of moments then whirls on a dime when the sounds of sword and shield out behind her. From the window she can see her castle guards fighting with unknown soldiers.

Anna: What on Earth is this? Hans, do you—Sveta!!

Anna turns back to Hans as she calls for her handmaiden only to come face to face with a steel blade. Hans smiles still but his expression is cold as death.

Hans: No need to startle, your majesty.  
Anna: Hans..? What is this?

Anna’s voice breaks as panic overwhelms her. She instinctively reaches behind her for her blade but finds nothing. Hans sighs.

Hans: I like you, Anna. You're a good kid, and you’ll no doubt make a good queen.  
Anna: Don’t do this. Please. I trusted you.  
Hans: Here’s what’s going to happen, your grace. You are Queen Anna, coronated today for all to see, the castle gates open again after they were mysteriously closed so long ago. By now my soldiers will have taken the ballroom and first floor of the castle, but no one will have been hurt. You will go outside to meet your people, Queen Anna, and you will formally surrender Arendelle to me by right of conquest. And…we could also get married, if you’d like. Keep the throne in the Arendelle family.  
Anna: You slimy! I—how could you?  
Hans: Your people skills could use some work if I recall. If you surrender without a fuss, no one has to die.  
Anna: But why?  
Hans: Some of us don't get to have our siblings conveniently disappear, your majesty, we have to take our destinies for ourselves. Now go to them.

Anna searches Hans' eyes but finds no warmth; the hurt and guilt spread over her like tendrils. Both of them when from nowhere a shape hurtles around the corner of the hallway. Sveta’s blade sings from its scabbard. Hans raises his own blade just in time and steel meets steel, ringing echoing down the hallway.

Anna: Sveta!  
Sveta: Get out of here, your majesty! I'll follow you, just go!

Sveta and Hans exchange blows. Sveta blocks Hans from Anna and the hallway she came through; he tries to strafe to the side to get back between the women and the exit but Sveta keeps him at bay. His eyes burn with fury.

Hans: Out of my way! Anna, do you want your kingdom to bleed?!  
Anna: Sveta--  
Sveta: Get out of here, Anna!

Anna dashes down the hallway towards the stairs to the third floor. Behind her she can hear Hans roar in frustration and an exchange of sword blows. Anna takes the steps up two at a time, trying to compose herself. She stops at a fork in the halls, unsure of where to go, before darting towards her room. On the way there she encounters two Southern Isles soldiers standing guard.

Soldier: There she is!

Anna charges and surprises the first soldier. She disarms him with two quick blows and takes his sword, dropping to the floor to cuts the tendons in his legs. The second solider curses and swings but she parries like guided water and buries her blade in his ribs. He falls. Queen Anna, her coronation dress stained with blood, tears into her room, bodies behind her.

Once the door is locked she’s on the floor, arms around her knees. She begins to cry, short, quiet, and alone. She pulls out her Olaf, rumpled from the travel in her dress, to look at fondly, then shakes her head. She heaves herself up and packs a bag. Sword, heavy clothes, rations, official documents. In a moment of mental quiet she gazes out the window to the fighting rages on below. Her eyes focus on the flakes that begin to fall and she considers. Hans was trying to get information about Elsa, make sure she wasn’t still around. Hans is afraid of Elsa. Elsa with superpowers, who else has superpowers?

In a moment of clarify Anna looks down at Olaf again as she lights up with hope. She heaves her bag onto her shoulder and uses a concealed wooden pole to knock open a hidden trapdoor in the ceiling. Anna chucks her bag up into the hole and jumps up onto the lip of the dresser then vaults herself to the edge, pulling herself up and in with her upper body strength. She closes the trap door and flicks on the lantern. The crawlspace is large with tunnels leading out to different parts of the castle. Supplies, maps, weapons, and disguises lay cluttered across the floor and table. Anna gets to work going through the few books she has when the trap door flips open again and Sveta vaults gracefully into the room. She closes the door behind her then leaps into Anna’s arms, holding her close.

Sveta: Thanks the gods you’re safe. I was so scared.

Anna meets Sveta’s eyes and notices the blood on her clothes.

Anna: Oh my knight, did he get you?  
Sveta: It’s mostly his blood, don’t worry.  
Anna: Thank goodness. That…monster. Gods. I didn’t see it coming at all, I’m such a naïve idiot.  
Sveta: It’s alright, your majesty. You couldn’t have known. Don’t blame yourself.  
Anna: I trusted him and turned on me. Now our kingdom is in trouble and it’s all my fault. I don’t, I don’t deserve to be queen, Sveta.  
Sveta: Anna. My love. But no one is yet dead, we still have time.

The look they share is intimate.

Anna: Okay. I think I might have a plan.  
Sveta: That was fast.  
Anna: It’s a little plan so far. I have an idea.  
Sveta: I am at your command.

Anna is about to speak but instead glances at Sveta, her maid’s eyes full of devotion. Anna smiles and leans in to softly peck Sveta on the lips. 

Sveta: Majesty?  
Anna: Betrayal reminds me of how much I’m thankful for you. I’ve lost most everyone I’ve ever liked in one way or another, save you. Thank you so much for being by my side. Now, and for every time in the past.  
Sveta: And for every day in the future, my queen.

Anna smiles, then turns to the books on the table.

Anna: Our plan so far is Elsa.  
Sveta: Elsa?  
Anna: When she struck me with her magic, my parents were able to save me by taking me to the fae who live in the mountains of Arendelle. The fae healed me from certain death and asked for nothing in return. I think they’re generous, and now that all our people are in danger they might be willing to help us repel this… well, I guess it's an invasion. We're being invaded. Wow.  
Sveta: Do you know how to find them?  
Anna: The map we used isn’t in any of these books, I’ll have to make a stop by the library before I go.  
Sveta: Go? You? Uh-uh.  
Anna: Yes, me. They know me, Sveta. We have history, their magic is in me. I believe I can find them. And besides…if my sister is still alive, I’ll bet you she’s with them.  
Sveta: How so?  
Anna: If she’s still in the country, well, if she’s alive and I’m ever going to see her again, she has to be with them. Anyone else would know her face, but the fae? Just like her they’re magic through and through. They could teach her, guide her. And maybe, if she’s been close by this whole time, maybe those stories about our endless winter aren’t so tall after all.  
Sveta: Because she couldn’t control her powers as a child?  
Anna: It’s something.  
Sveta: I still don’t like the idea of you going. Please let me go in your stead, I can find the spirits.  
Anna: Sveta, I need you here to let our people know what I'm doing, keep hope alive and keep everyone safe. If I don't find them within three days I'll be back to lead the uprising myself. In the meantime, don’t let the fire of Arendelle’s people die out. Okay?

They share a long look. Sveta opens her mouth to say something but then closes it again. She shakes her head.

Sveta: Yes, your majesty.

Anna smiles and leans in to kiss Sveta’s lips again, deep and warm.

Anna: I love you. Now get out there and give Hans hell.

 

\---o---

 

Hans bursts from the castle doors and steps into the court yard, a slight gash across his right arm, his hair messy. The Isles soldier rounded up guests and towns folk alike, anyone close enough to reach. Soldiers work quickly to construct a fortification on the bridge leading out of the inner keep and most of the castle.

Hans: Where is the queen?!  
Lund: We haven’t found her, but she and her servant wench got our guys outside her bedroom.  
Hans: No matter, look at all these hostages. Perhaps it's time to start putting them to work. You’re all free to rough up the locals, men, but don’t touch the foreign nobles. They’ll fetch excellent ransoms.

Hans draws his sword, smug fire in his eyes, and walks over to the prisoners. He sizes the group up as a whole, then meets the gaze of Kai.

Hans: Where would the Queen have gone, good fellow? She's a trusting sort, I'm sure you have some idea.

Kai remains silent, sweat forming on his brow. Hans sighs, drawing his sword.

Sveta: People of Arendelle!

Hans whirls to see Sveta, clad in icy silver armor, standing atop the rampart, fury in her tone. A bright blue cape billows behind her in the snow, the Arendelle standard clutched tight in her left hand, a sleek blade in her right. Hans scowls.

Sveta: Do not despair, for our hearts are united against this betrayal! Queen Anna lives and works to enact a plan that will save us all! We opened our gates and all broke bread together, yet Hans of the Southern Isles saw fit to turn against us and draw blood! In the name of our queen, he will be made to regret it!

Hans: Kill her! Bring me her head!

The Isles soldiers charge towards Sveta, who slams the standard into the wooden planks where it sticks and stays standing. She takes off into the flurry, gone like a ghost in the dark. Hans levels his glare at Kai, who is barely suppressing his grin. Hans begins shouting at the people of Arendelle, waving his sword in the air. Behind the commotion and across the bridge, utterly ignored, a cloaked figure escapes on horseback from the castle stables and into the town backstreets. 

 

\---o---

 

The aurora filters through the falling snow, the night sky dotted with bright stars. Anna and her horse trudge through the snow at the foot of the mountains, a map to the fae on her lap with a compass, her Olaf doll tied to it by string. She’s clad in mountain gear, her coronation dress left in the castle. She looks back to see the castle in the distance, lights shining.

Anna: Hold on.

Anna turns back to the map and her compass to compare them to her scenery.

Anna: Of course I’ve never done this before, Olaf. Don’t be silly. Afraid? Of course I’m afraid. Who wouldn’t be?

Anna glares at the doll. 

Anna: That’s not very nice. I wonder what Elsa will say if you talk like that. I wonder…I wonder if she she’s thought of you. I never did find the doll I made her…

Anna angles differently and checks her map, then spurs the horse forward. They ride up a snowy mountain trail, quickly gaining elevation. Anna guides orients herself using the stars as guidance, a lantern attached to her saddle lighting the way in the black.

Anna: No, Olaf, I did not expect it to be this cold. Or this spooky. Brrr. I hope Sveta is having a better time than me. I think we’re on the right track, we’ll hopefully get to the next landmark before dawn, it’s gonna be harder to navigate at night once we’re off the trail.

A heavy gust picks up and carries Anna’s hair, she grimaces as the snow gets heavier.

Anna: Well, maybe we should find…shelter? If time wasn’t of the essence of course I wouldn’t be out here in a blizzard, Olaf!

Anna’s horse whinnies and begins to buck. She holds the reigns tight, attempting to sooth the animal, her senses on high alert.

Anna: Whoa, whoa. What’s wrong, girl? Something out there? Here, let’s… let’s get inside somewhere, at least until this passes. 

They continue forward until a small overhang comes into view. 

Anna: There!

They trot towards the overhang amidst increasingly heavy winds, but right as they approach Anna’s horse bucks again. A bear appears out of the overhang and roars. Anna yells and in her surprise gets knocked off the horse, falling into the snow. Her horse shrieks but is quickly silenced by a strike from the bear. Anna’s steed falls to the snow, still.

Anna raises her head out of the snow drift with great care, barely moving. The bear inspects her horse’s corpse, making her grimace.

Anna shimmies through the snow backwards on her stomach away from the horse and bear. She ducks under the foliage of a tree, hidden but shivering worse than before. The bear takes a bite out of her horse then drags the corpse back to the overhang. It then lies down again where it was sleeping before. Anna shudders again in the cold, the frost creeping into her limbs. After waiting longer than she can manage, she quietly drops to the ground again, army crawling towards the dead horse. She stops when the bear growls and shifts, swallows, and keeps moving. She gets to her pouches, mere feet away from the animal, and quickly as can be nabs the compass, map, Olaf, and her pack. She shuffles backwards and down a hill away from the scene clutching her items for dear life. She doubles around the path, coming back up to the trail past the bear. The winds howl before her, the trail dark as pitch.

Anna: Well. Okay.

Anna looks back at her horse, then to the cliff creating the overhang. She goes to the cliff wall and begins to follow it forward, looking for other such outcroppings.

Anna: Come on, come on…there!

Anna finds another overhang cut into the cliff and sitting about five feet off the ground. She hoists herself up, awkwardly slipping several times, until she successfully drags herself inside. She lies on the ground and exhales deeply, relief flooding her face. Upon further inspection, Anna learns that the cave goes back into the hill. She smiles.

The Queen of Arendelle sits before a small fire made of wood and grass. It’s clear the materials came from her pack and flint and steel can be seen nearby. She holds her hands out towards the flame, chewing on dried meat. She shivers and tries to huddle in closer on herself without success.

Anna: Hey, Olaf. If we find Elsa, what’ll you tell her first? Ha, good one. I want to tell her how much I miss her. Day after day after day.

The snowstorm rages outside Anna’s feeble shelter. The woods crash around her, the path long hidden away by snow.

 

\---o---

 

The following afternoon the snows have picked up again. The sky is bright, but not for long. Anna, literally breathing ice and shivering, looks down at her dirty, torn map and cracked compass. Before her stands a stone carved into the shape of reindeer, the statue identical as an icon on her map marking the passage to the fae’s hollow. Anna grins and trudges forward along the a path cut perfectly between two sets of trees. She ascends the mountain, step by step.

Anna: We’re almost there, Olaf. We can save our kingdom, we can…hopefully find Elsa... and we…can apologize…

Caribou cross the path in front of her as she hikes. They stop and examine her, then continue, their antlers glowing a faint blue. Anna squints her eyes as if it might be a trick of the light, but they’re gone before she can confirm. Up ahead she can see the ground begin to level out. It’s not much longer now. She grits against the growing freeze in her arms and legs.

Anna: Back off, frostbite!

Anna struggles another ten feet before a particularly strong gust pushes her off balance and she falls face first into the ice. She pushes herself up but falls back down, her arms shaking.

Anna: I. Am going. To Save. My kingdom!

Anna punches the ground and lurches to her feet, her vision blurring. She pushed forward closer to the ground, using her sword as an ice pick.

Anna: I can’t afford to die yet!

Anna jabs her blade into the ground hard. Instead of passing through snow, it hits a rock and shatters in her hand, the cold breaking it utterly. She yelps and puts her hands up to block the spray of shards. When Anna looks at her hands again they’re cut with shallow slices. She growls and shoves herself back to her feet, pushing herself agonizingly slowly, foot by solid foot, up the mountain. She’s ready to cry out in pain from the cold in her limbs when the next step upwards catches nothing and she fumbles forward onto a plateau where the ground levels out. She staggers onto her knees. Her eyes go wide as her vision focuses.

Before her, nestled in a magical break in the storm, lies a clearing full of detailed ice houses built into the cliff and on top of each other. Spires of twirling ice jut from their roofs. Anna balks as tall, ethereal beings with glowing antlers stop their daily routines to state at her. They look at her with glassy eyes, their expressions curious.

In the center of the village looking right into Anna’s eyes is Elsa, on her knees in the ice attending to two smaller fae. Anna exhales an icy, staggered laugh, tears in her eyes, then collapses into the snow, unconscious. 

 

\---o---

 

Anna opens her eyes. She wakes in a heap of furs on a handmade bedframe. Her vision is blurry, still coming back. She’s inside one of the fae’s icehouses; furs cover the walls along with parchment drawings of what appear to be notes, maps, spells, and geometric drawings. At a table in the middle of the small room, Anna sees Elsa (21) speaking with one of the tall ethereal figures sticking their head through the open upper window. The figure departs with a nod and closes the window behind them. Elsa turns back to Anna and their eyes meet again. Anna tears up.

Anna: Elsa…

Anna tries to sit up but a sharp pain stops her. She grunts and falls back down.

Elsa: Anna!  
Anna: Oww! Gods, what?

Elsa sits in a chair already pulled up by the bed. She leans in as if to touch Anna’s arm but stops and places her hands in her lap instead.

Elsa: Be careful, you’re still recovering from the cold and exertion.  
Anna: Okay, okay, augh. I just, oh god, Elsa, I—  
Elsa: It’s okay, just, try to be still, alright?  
Anna: Okay.

They breathe in the silence together, unable to look anywhere but at each other. Anna swallows and starts to cry.

Anna: It’s really you.

Elsa nods.

Elsa: And…it’s really you, too. Anna. I—how, why, I thought—  
Anna: I missed you so much.  
Elsa: I—yes.  
Anna: I never thought I’d see you again, I’d barely had a hope, but…you’re here. I have so, so much tell you, so much at ask you, and I just… Elsa.

Anna manages to sit up slightly, groans a little but bears it, and reaches her arm out from under the covers to touch Elsa’s hand. Elsa jolts back, startled. Anna demurs, hurt in her eyes. Elsa breaks eye contact and tucks her arms around her torso.

Anna: I’m sorry, I didn’t…  
Elsa: I’m fine.  
Anna: You don’t look fine. Well, actually…

Anna takes a minute to really look at Elsa and how much she’s changed. She’s gorgeous, white hair long and tied into a ponytail tossed behind her head, soft cheeks, deep eyes, and a brilliant blue dress accentuating her curves. The same gloves she wore as a child cover her hands.

Anna: Elsa, wow…you’re… you look…different. It’s a good different. Jeez, you’re gorgeous. Maybe I need to run away to the mountains too.

Elsa chuckles, raising her hand to cover her mouth, a slight blush on her cheeks.

Elsa: Thank you.

Anna smiles at her. They linger together, warm.

Elsa: You’ve grown so much…  
Anna: So have you.  
Elsa: I can’t believe, I—Anna. Why are you here? You almost died getting here, why? 

Anna’s face darkens and she glances at the ceiling.

Anna: I had to. Elsa, Arendelle is under attack.  
Elsa: What?  
Anna: Yesterday was my coronation day. After you…left, I was trained to be queen. Yesterday was the day I was to sit the throne, but during the ball…  
Elsa: Is everyone okay?  
Anna: I don’t know. I met a prince. Hans, of the Southern Isles. Charming, sweet, empathetic. I thought I could trust him, but when he had me alone, he threatened me at sword point and demanded that I step down and give Arendelle to him. He took the castle. Sveta and I barely made it out.  
Elsa: Sveta? Our old handmaiden?  
Anna: Yes. She protected me.  
Elsa: But then why did you come here?  
Anna: For you.

Anna looks at her sister, hope and joy in her expression marred by scars of ice and snow.

Elsa: Me?  
Anna: Well, kinda. I really hoped I’d find you too.

Anna blushes. Elsa pauses, her eyebrows furrowing.

Anna: I was hoping to find the fae again and, if I was astronomically lucky, you too. I knew the fae would be here and I planned to beg them for helping defending our people, but I also figured this would be the last place you might be if you were still even in Arendelle.  
Elsa: But Anna—  
Anna: And here you are! I found you, I actually found you! Hans is terrified of the stories of your powers. You and I can team up with the fae and go save our home!  
Elsa: Anna, I can’t.

Elsa stands and turns away from her sister. Anna reaches forward unthinking before wincing back again from the pain. She finally notices that she isn’t wearing her old clothes anymore and is instead wearing a tunic she’s never seen before.

Anna: Why? I need you.

Elsa clenches her fists and turns around again. She’s crying.

Elsa: Need me? Why don’t you hate me? Anna, I killed our parents! They, I—You think because I’m up here living with the fae I can suddenly control my powers?

Cracks strike into the walls of the hut like lightning climbing through the sky. Anna startled and Elsa cries out in anger.

Elsa: You see? Anna, I’m the reason you haven’t had summer in 10 years! The only reason you’re not all dead is because I’m up here, away from you! I can’t go back, I’d doom our kingdom with my mere presence. I can’t.

Silence blankets them. Elsa heaves, heavy tears streaming down her cheeks. She cries messy while Anna isn’t faring any better. Anna takes a deep breath then puts her hands out in front of her for Elsa to see, as if to welcome her. Elsa curls in on herself further in response.

Anna: Elsa, our parents were terrible people. They may have been good to us at first, but they weren’t when we needed them most. It wasn’t your fault.  
Elsa: I killed them. I killed—are you hearing yourself?  
Anna: You were protecting yourself. Daddy might have killed you had you not fought back.  
Elsa: But I could have…they didn’t have to die! I could have done something. Anything.  
Anna: Maybe. But I don’t blame you, Elsa. And I don’t hate you. I could never hate you. They put so much on you, caused you so much pain…  
Elsa: Anna…  
Anna: I love you, Elsa. You’re my sister, my family, and I have spent the last 10 years missing you so, so much. I will never hate you. And I will never push you away.

Elsa looks her sister in the eye. Anna is warm, welcoming. Elsa wipes her tears with her sleeve and looks at the floor.

Elsa: You should hate me. And I need to be alone.  
Anna: Elsa!

Elsa walks out of the house. Anna, arm extended after her, drops her hand back to the furs and looks up at the ceiling. She huddles in on herself, curling into a ball, and begins to sob.

 

\---o---

 

Elsa stands planted in a field of snow just above the village. She’s hunched in on herself, her face a wreck of emotion. She closes her eyes and the snow falls faster. She tries to level her breathing and fails. In frustration she claws at her head and wails at the sky. Great spikes of ice crash up from the ground around her like a flower in bloom. When she sees them she scowls. Elsa walks back towards the village, the spikes in front of her shattering to make way. She can see a few fae about in the village below. Forlorn, she looks out over the cliff to see the whole of the fjord and on the shore, the tiny spec of Arendelle. She clenches her torso.

Fae: Your heart is in pain.

Elsa turns to see a fae approach her. She slumps to the ground and sits on the edge of the cliff, looking down to the ground below.

Elsa: She should hate me, Runi.  
Runi: Does it bother you that she doesn’t?  
Elsa: Yes. I killed our parents, her whole world, she would have had a normal life if it weren’t for me. She would have a family…  
Runi: You’re being foolish again.  
Elsa: Excuse me? I’m being practical!  
Runi: The girl does have a family. You are her family. And she’s come to find you, to bring you home.  
Elsa: If I go, everyone will be in danger. You know that.  
Runi: I do, and, perhaps you’re right. But perhaps this is also an opportunity.

Elsa looks to Runi with quizzical eyes, her head resting in her hands.

Runi: I know that look, kiddo. 

Elsa scoffs.

Runi: When you came to me crying and alone in the woods a decade ago I saw right away what your heart needed, just as I saw what your sister needed when I helped heal her after you struck her.

Elsa frowns.

Runi: I’ve taught you what I can of control over your magic, but without accepting what is and learning to love yourself again you won’t be able to paint with it. Your magic is your heart, Elsa, and for as long as I have seen you, your heart has been heavy. If you are to lessen the weight, you must face yourself. And her.  
Elsa: I killed them. I hurt her.

Elsa tears up.

Runi: Yes, and now she’s come to reconcile, and she offers her love.  
Elsa: I don’t deserve her love.  
Runi: Luckily for you, that’s not up to you.

Elsa grimaces and gives Runi the side eye. Runi smiles at her.

Runi: Elsa, what do you want most in the world?  
Elsa: I just told you I don’t deserve her love.  
Runi: Love yourself. Accept your past. Then you’ll be able to accept the love you cherish and crave. Then you can both return home.

Elsa grumbles.

Elsa: How?  
Runi: I have an idea.

 

\---o---

 

Anna tugs on her boots. She looks fights against her stiff back as she looks around Elsa’s house for a coat of any kind but doesn’t find it. She uncovers her own jackets and hiking clothes in a corner but they’re dirty and worn. Some layers are even still damp.

Anna: Well, I’m not gonna be gone long…

Anna puts on what she can of Elsa’s clothes lying about and grabs a fur from the bed to cover her shoulders. She puffs up her chest in preparation before opening the door to the outside. A chill hits her and she shivers. The fae outside see her but continue to go about their business. Anna takes in the scene. Some of the fae appear to be playing with their children, some are using magic to create sculptures, some are laughing and eating berries. Anna smiles. The sun is high in the sky, just after midday. It’s earlier than when she passed out and Anna deduces she must have been out for a whole day. A day and a half left before Sveta expects her back. The jitters set in but she steels herself and walks up to the nearest fae.

Anna: H-Hello!

The fae looks down to Anna and blinks, then smiles and begins to hum.

Fae: Hello, sister of Elsa.  
Anna: Hiya! How do you do?  
Fae: Well. Our children are enjoying the mild weather.  
Anna: Aww. Are they yours?  
Fae: …Mine?  
Anna: Like, yeah. Parents, or…  
Fae: Oh, Elsa mentioned this. We raise the children communally; everyone is a parent to all.  
Anna: Cool! So uh, how… how do you like—  
Fae: Not in the way you do.  
Anna: Oh. Did Elsa—  
Fae: Yes, ask her if you absolutely must know.  
Anna: Right. Sorry.

Anna watches the fae kids play, her expression nostalgic. 

Anna: Has my sister, been…well?  
Fae: She is troubled, but her moments of joy and creativity are as great as her moments of sorrow. She’s a blessing. We are all honored to have raised her in your parents’ stead after their loss.  
Anna: Thank you. For watching out for her. I’m eternally in your debt.  
Fae: Pay it no mind. I only hope you’ll be able to help her now that you’re here.  
Anna: Me too. Hey, what’s your name? You have those, right?

The fae snorts in good humor.

Fae: You may call me Dagr.  
Anna: It’s a pleasure to meet you, Dagr. I’m Anna. Do you guys have, like, pronouns?  
Dagr: No. Those don’t exist in our native tongue so you may refer to me however you like. Though as I understand it, in your language people assume gender and pronouns based on the tone of one’s voice and outward appearance, correct?  
Anna: I mean, some people do.  
Dagr: That is both funny to me and sad.  
Anna: I get you, Dagr.  
Elsa: Anna!

Anna and Dagr turn around at the sound of Elsa’s surprised voice to see her approaching with Runi in tow.

Anna: Oh, h-hey.

Anna is awkward, unsure how to tread, her confidence deflated.

Elsa: Hi. I didn’t, uh, expect you to be out and about. Sorry you, um, most of your clothes weren’t dry yet.  
Anna: Don’t worry, these are lovely.  
Elsa: Thank you, I made them myself.

Anna beams.

Anna: Oh! Wow, they’re amazing, Elsa! I didn’t know you still sewed.  
Elsa: It’s a little harder on a mountain top than in a castle but I’ve managed.

The sisters share a hesitant smile.

Runi: If I may interject, I have something that might help you, Anna.  
Anna: Oh?  
Dagr: I will take this moment to get out of your way, young ones. It was a pleasure meeting you.

Dagr floats over to the children playing.

Anna: You too!  
Elsa: You…spoke with them?  
Anna: Yeah, I made a friend!

Elsa smiles, full of affection.

Runi: I have a quest for you.  
Anna: A quest? I love quests!  
Runi: Is that why you walked into a blizzard alone to climb a mountain? Your survival instincts are worse than your sister’s.  
Anna burns red and averts her eyes, twiddling her fingers.

Runi: As I was saying. Down the mountain away from Arendelle at the bottom of the valley lies a temple. It is an ancient palace of fae and one of the sacred landings where we perform the oldest known magic. Inside is an artifact powerful enough to help save your kingdom.  
Anna: Wow! Thank you so, so much! Um. But, if it’s in the opposite direction of the castle, I don’t think I’ll be able to get back quickly enough.  
Runi: Should you find the artifact that won’t matter.  
Anna: Is it a weapon?  
Runi: No.  
Anna: Then how—  
Runi: You’ll see.  
Anna: O-Okay. I…

Anna meets Elsa’s eyes, searching for reassurance. Elsa nods.

Anna: Alright, I trust you.

Anna glances at Elsa’s house before gazing out over the forest below them to the valley.

Anna: I guess I’d better get going then. Elsa, can I borrow some supplies?  
Elsa: Yes, I’ll help you carry them.  
Anna: You—what?  
Elsa: I’m coming with you.  
Anna: Really? Yes! That’s—Elsa, thank you. But I thought you…I don’t know, I figured you wouldn’t want to.

Elsa smiles, small and timid.

Elsa: I don’t know if it’s safe for me to come with you. I can’t promise I won’t make something awful happen, but…I-I want to try to help you. You’re my sister.

Anna’s smiles grows wider.

Anna: Elsa!

She steps forward to hug Elsa but Elsa flinches back again out of her reach. Anna pauses, her smile growing pained.

Anna: Right. Sorry. I’ll—I’ll stop that.

Elsa looks at the sky, ashamed and left wanting.

Anna: Shall we get packing, then?

Elsa nods. Runi smiles.

 

\---o---

 

The sun dips in the sky above the mountains. Anna and Elsa stand at the edge of the village, gear in tow, traveling light to cut down on time.

Runi: You’ll want to get going now. If you follow the main path there’s an abandoned cabin you can stay the night in, but you must go now if you’re to reach it before dark.  
Anna: Thank you again so much, Runi. Your goodwill will always be remembered in Arendelle.

Runi grins.

Runi: Before you leave, I’d like to offer you this.

Runi hands Anna a long object wrapped in pine needles and branches. Anna looks it over, then begins to take the branches off. Her eyes go wide as she sees what’s contained. Inside lies a sword carved from the finest ice.

Anna: It’s beautiful. Runi—I don’t know what to say.  
Runi: Just to be safe. It’s enchanted to withstand great hardship before going dull.  
Anna: I must be starting to sound boring with how often I’m saying thank you, but thank you.  
Runi: You’re very welcome. Best of luck, little ones. Now off with you.

Elsa and Anna exchange a glance, then take the first steps down the icy trail.

Owls hoot in the distance while hares hop across the snowy expanse before them. The sun trails downwards across the clear afternoon sky. They walk in silence, glancing each other’s way every so often, unsure where to start. Anna finally caves, her need beating out her anxiety.

Anna: So I’ve been meaning to ask…  
Elsa: Hmm?  
Anna: Aren’t you like, cold?

Elsa appears confused then mentally compares their outfits. While Anna is covered in heavy furs to keep her warm, Elsa is barely wearing a single layer of fabric. She’s no longer wearing her dress, but instead a tunic with a long skirt of similar design. 

Elsa: Oh. Um. I don’t actually get cold.  
Anna: Whoa. That is like, super duper useful! And really cool!  
Elsa: You think so?  
Anna: Yeah!  
Elsa: Good, I was afraid you’d think it was weird. Alien.  
Anna: Nope, just practical. Hey, we’re sisters, yeah? Any way you could teach me to do that?  
Elsa: I don’t think so.  
Anna: Darn. And here I was getting excited to go skinny dipping in a frozen lake.  
Elsa: Anna!  
Anna: What?  
Elsa: You could still down.  
Anna: No way. Sveta would save me.  
Elsa: Ah.

Elsa kicks up some snow as they hike.

Elsa: How…how is she? How are you? What’s…what’s happened since I left?

Anna sighs.

Anna: More than I could ever say. And at the same time, so little. Our parent’s funeral, learning to become queen, befriending Sveta, being a terror to the castle staff. I spent months grieving, barely able to get out of bed.

Elsa winces.

Elsa: I’m sorry.

Anna: Elsa, I don’t blame you.

Elsa: You’ve said that but…I’m, I’m sorry for leaving. I shouldn’t have abandoned you. I thought you’d hate me. I thought you’d want me dead. When you first showed up yesterday, I half expected you to charge at me with a sword.

Anna’s face contorts, aghast.

Anna: I could never!  
Elsa: I’m learning that. I’m sorry I assumed, I mean, ten years of grief, I just…  
Anna: Elsa, I’m just glad you’re back. It’s okay, my life didn’t shatter after you left, it just…got darker. For a while. I learned to cope.  
Elsa: How?  
Anna: Sword fighting and lots of therapy. Sveta helped too.

Anna winks at Elsa who only becomes puzzled. Anna giggles.

Anna: What about you?

Elsa is silent for a moment.

Elsa: For a while, nothing. My powers were out of control. I was so young, it took me forever to get to a place where I wasn’t causing avalanches every time I cried. Runi helped with that, thankfully. But afterwards…well, don’t laugh.  
Anna: Me? Never!

Elsa gives her sister an unconvinced eyebrow raise.

Elsa: I made things. Sculptures, pottery, I helped design some of the houses in the village. And…if I’m ever able to control my powers beyond suppressing them, I’d love to be able to see what I can do. Just think, I could make a whole ice castle, just by waving my hands! Maybe.

Elsa lights up as she talks but quickly trails off.

Anna: Elsa, that’s amazing!  
Elsa: Is it?  
Anna: Yeah! I’d love to see your work, powers or no powers.

Elsa smiles, her cheeks red.

Elsa: I don’t deserve you in my life.  
Anna: Whoa, what? Why?

Elsa’s smile falls and she looks back towards the trail, stalking forward without a reply. Anna huffs and leaps in front of Elsa, stopping her progress.

Anna: Nu-uh, you don’t get to say stuff like that and walk away!  
Elsa: Leave it be, Anna!

The ice around them crackles and starts, small spires growing out of the ground. Both sisters give the sharp ice a wary glance. Elsa tries to get around her sister but Anna blocks her. Elsa becomes flustered. The spires around them curl into spirals and wiggle.

Elsa: Stop it!  
Anna: Why don’t you deserve me?  
Elsa: Because you make me happy!  
Anna: What?

Anna is incredulous.

Anna: Okay, no. Here, look! 

Anna digs into her bag and pulls out the Olaf doll Elsa made her. She shoves it into Elsa’s face and Elsa steps back, startled.

Anna: Look.  
Elsa: I—Anna.  
Anna: You made this for me because you loved me.  
Elsa: …I still love you.  
Anna: And when I made you your doll, I did it because I wanted you in my life, Elsa, and I know you wanted me in your life too. We…we didn’t have to say these things back then. But now things are more complicated and I want to make sure it’s crystal clear. I want you in my life, and you deserve happiness.

Elsa pauses, then reaches into her own bag and pulls out the Olaf doll Anna made her. She holds it out for Anna to see and smiles bashfully. Anna is awestruck.

Anna: You…you still have it. I thought it was lost in the castle!  
Elsa: It’s the only thing I took with me. I never stopped thinking about you, Anna, and I never stopped wanting you in my life. I’m so sorry I abandoned you. But…I’m dangerous. I’ve done terrible things and I probably shouldn’t even be out here with you, look at that!

Elsa points at the ice daggers in the snow.

Elsa: If you went “Boo” at me I’d probably impale you without even meaning to!  
Anna: I don’t think you will.  
Elsa: How can you be sure?  
Anna: Because I trust you.

Elsa laughs, slow and weak, and looks at the sky.

Elsa: You’re amazing. But I still shouldn’t be allowed to have you back. I don’t deserve it.

Anna steps in and grins.

Anna: Well, then it’s my responsibility to change your mind.  
Elsa: If you insist.  
Anna: I do.

Elsa smiles wryly, unconvinced. Anna sighs.

Anna: Elsa?  
Elsa: Yes?  
Anna: May I hug you?

Elsa considers.

Elsa: If you must. 

Anna beams and readies to pounce.

Elsa: Ah, ah! Gently. Please.

Anna blushes, nodding, then opens her arms for her sister. Elsa walks forward and tentatively embraces Anna. Anna curls around her and nuzzles into her neck, warm. Elsa stiffens and her breath hitches before she melts into Anna, hugging her as tight as she can. Elsa begins to cry, soft and quiet. Anna rubs circles in her back, soothing. Around them, beautiful flowers of ice and snow grow from the ground and catch the sunlight like magic.

 

\---o---

 

Day turns to night, clear skies turn stormy. A gales blows ice and snow off the tall pines of the mountain. Elsa leads the trek through the snow, unaffected by the cold but still having a hard time seeing. Anna trails behind, clearly freezing.

Anna: Anything?!

Anna hollers to be heard over the wind as they pass through a thick glade.

Elsa: I think—I’m not sure! It’s so hard to see anything! Wait—There!

Elsa points through the storm at a blurry shape just off in the distance, what could only be a structure.

Anna: Oh thank goodness. Could definitely use less cold, right now!

Together, Elsa and Anna wade through the storm towards the cabin. A low rumble catches Elsa’s attention. She looks around, cautious. 

Elsa: Anna…  
Anna: What?  
Elsa: I hear something.  
Anna: Is it my stomach?  
Elsa: Quiet!

Elsa listens intently amidst the howling wind for the sound. At the last moment realization strikes her and she ducks just in time to avoid a shape darting over her head. The form slinks back and reveals itself. Lying before them is a 7-foot tall, three-headed snake covered in crystals, ice, and spiral patterns. Elsa jumps back as the creature lunges for her again.

Elsa: Nidhogg!  
Anna: What?  
Elsa: Get back!

Anna’s eyes go wide. Elsa is stumbling towards her, waving at her to retreat. Anna sees the creature in full and watches as it rears its heads back to strike at Elsa again.

Anna: Elsa!

Anna leaps forward and draws her blade, the metal singing with magic as it cuts through the air. She bisects the snout and lower jaw of one of the heads. The Nidhogg shrieks in pain and backs away, growling. Anna plants herself between Elsa and the ice snake, her arms outstretched, blade forward. 

Anna: The Queen of Arendelle orders you to stay back! If you have intelligence, now is the time to show it!

The Nidhogg startles, unsure whether to continue the hunt; this prey is not easy like she thought it would be. Elsa watches Anna, awestruck.

Anna: I’ve never actually seen one of these in person, any tips?  
Elsa: Don’t get bit. I’m not going to be able to help much, I’m sorry, Anna!  
Anna: It’s okay! Just watch my back, alright.

Elsa nods at her sister as they face down the creature. The Nidhogg lowers its heads to the snow, the wind screaming around them, the magic of Anna’s blade glowing in the growing dark. It begins to strafe, circling the sisters. Anna keeps her sword to its heads and herself in front of Elsa.

The Nidhogg lunges but it’s over in seconds. One head shoots for Anna’s arm, which she easily parries and decapitates, but a second follows immediately. Anna sees it coming and moves to parry but then the third head flies over her to strike at Elsa. Anna curses. She cuts high, taking the head off Elsa’s attacker while coiling back her other arm and socking the last head across the side. Her fist grazes a fang of the serpent’s open mouth as it connects with the head. The Nidhogg staggers. Queen Anna cries out from the pain in her fist as she plummets her blade into the last remaining neck, severing it. The serpent’s body falls to the snow, red blood staining the ground. Anna drops to her knees and clutches her arm.

Elsa: Anna!

Elsa kneels beside her sister, hands on Anna’s shoulders, worried eyes sweeping over her. Anna grimaces and bites back a scream. 

Elsa: Anna! Oh gods, Anna, don’t go to sleep, stay with me!  
Anna: Elsa, I’m okay. I’m just…ooh, pain.  
Elsa: Right. Okay. That shouldn’t be too much trouble if we can get you warmed up as soon as possible. Nidhogg frostbite venom is extremely fast acting. Can you walk?

Anna struggles to her feet, Elsa carrying part of her weight.

Anna: Can you—grab my sword?  
Elsa: Of course.  
Anna: Thanks. What about that thing?

Anna gestures at the Nidhogg.

Elsa: What about it?  
Anna: Well, we do need dinner.  
Elsa: Not the time, Anna!

Anna laughs, her breath icy, as they finish the trek to the abandoned cabin. 

 

\---o---

 

Elsa locks the cabin door behind her and sighs, wrapping her arms around her torso. Anna is sitting near the old fireplace of the abandoned cabin, stripped down to her tunic, furs on the floor and draped over her shoulders. She chews some salted meat while holding her wounded arm up to the flame. The cut is long and shallow but the effects have taken nonetheless. Anna sneezes, shivering. She tries to clench her fist but it’s slow to react, stiff like ice.

Elsa watches the storm through the cabin window but all she can see is darkness; the cabin is chilly enough but still a vast improvement over being outdoors. Elsa leaves the window to sit by the fire with her sister.

Elsa: Hey.  
Anna: Hey.

Anna sniffles.

Elsa: How is it?  
Anna: Not any better, but not any worse, either. The frostbite halted but I don’t think my hand will ever be the same, and I don’t just mean the wicked scar I’m gonna get. 

Elsa chuckles, her eyes never leaving Anna. Anna notices Elsa staring.

Anna: Yes?  
Elsa: Thank you.  
Anna: For?  
Elsa: You saved my life. Our lives.  
Anna: You’re welcome.

Anna smiles.

Elsa: I don’t…I’m not…I don’t know what to say. Even with your wounded hand, you’re still optimistic. You’re an amazing person.  
Anna: Takes one to know one!

Anna laughs at her own joke before shivering again, harder than last time. She begins to cough, her voice raspy. Elsa frowns, opens her mouth to speak, then closes it again. She inhales deep, letting it out slowly. Fidgeting, Elsa begins to speak.

Elsa: Anna…  
Anna: Yeah?  
Elsa: I can, um, well, I can’t help really, but I mean, you’re cold and shivering and I don’t get, uh…  
Anna: Elsa?  
Elsa: I. Well. Can I, try something? That will help warm you up?

Anna narrows her eyes, her mouth opening a hair.

Anna: Yeah…? You…know how that sounds, right?  
Elsa: Huh?  
Anna: Never mind. Yes, please go ahead.  
Elsa: Then stay there for a second.

Anna nods. Elsa breaths deep again, then exhales. She stands and approaches Anna, Anna’s eyes never leaving her. Elsa kneels behind her sister and begins to take the furs off of Anna’s shoulders, leaving her in just her tunic. Anna’s eyes are frantic, unable to rest anywhere, her face growing redder by the second. Elsa sits.

Elsa: Come here.  
Anna: Wha?  
Elsa: S-Sit on my lap.

Elsa’s voice breaks. Anna nods. She hoists herself up and sits in her sister’s lap. Anna’s breath hitches. Elsa wraps her arms around Anna’s midsection and nuzzles into her, pulling her as close as possible, her mouth by Anna’s ear. They sit there, breathing slowly. Anna’s face contorts in conflict before suddenly surprise takes her.

Anna: O-Oh!  
Elsa: Is that better?  
Anna: You’re so warm!

Elsa smiles and nuzzles Anna’s hair.

Elsa: I don’t get cold…and I’m really good at retaining heat.  
Anna: You…could have just said that. But thank you, Elsa.  
Elsa: You’re welcome.

A moment passes.

Elsa: What you did, that was probably the coolest thing I’ve ever seen in my life.  
Anna: Wha-really? I was cool?  
Elsa: So cool.  
Anna: You’ve lived with faeries for 10 years learning magic, but me killing a snake was the coolest thing you’ve ever seen?  
Elsa: I didn’t…really learn magic. But, yes! Is that weird?  
Anna: No, it isn’t. It’s very flattering, Elsa. Thank you.

Anna wiggles in Elsa’s lap, smiling. Elsa blushes and holds her tighter.

Anna: Do you remember when we were kids, when we’d pretend to fight dragons made of snow?  
Elsa: Yes. You always lost.  
Anna: The greatest foes who couldn’t even move.

Elsa laughs. She looks into the fire, nostalgia in her smile.

Elsa: I liked the time you tried to sneak attack from behind the rose bushes.  
Anna: Ooh, mom and dad got so mad.  
Elsa: Yes.

The fire crackles.

Elsa: Is it awful that I can’t bring myself to hate them?  
Anna: I hope not, I can’t either.  
Elsa: What they did was unforgivable, but…  
Anna: Yeah.  
Elsa: So why can’t I just hate them?  
Anna: For me, I think it’s because they loved us in the beginning. Or…they acted like they did. I…sometimes I think if I had just done something different, it would have turned out differently. I could have made the difference, maybe.  
Elsa: You? Anna, you didn’t do anything wrong!  
Anna: I survived.  
Elsa: I…relate strongly to that sentiment.  
Anna: If I’d been paying attention on that day maybe you wouldn’t have hit me with your magic. If I wasn’t so stupid…  
Elsa: It was a mistake; neither of us knew I wouldn’t be able to catch you. Don’t blame yourself, Anna.

Anna giggles.

Elsa: What?  
Anna: Listen to you. Take your own advice, missy.

Elsa laughs, sad and heavy.

Elsa: I’m trying.  
Anna: I know.  
Elsa: Anna?  
Anna: Hmm?  
Elsa: I’m so glad you’re back in my life. I don’t deserve it, but I’m still so unbelievably happy we’re together again.

The flames flicker in the fireplace. Anna shuffles and Elsa releases her. She slides out of Elsa’s lap onto the wood floor and turns around to face her sister. Their eyes meet.

Anna: You know, sometimes, I think I’m not worthy of you.  
Elsa: What?  
Anna: You’re so, so incredible. You found a family after leaving everything behind. You’ve thrived. I don’t think I could’ve done that.

Elsa smiles and furrows her brows, but doesn’t protest.

Anna: I’m terrified of being alone. Abandoned. You know? 

Elsa flinches.

Anna: Sorry, I don’t mean to jab at you. It’s just…it’s a consequence of our shared circumstances. I wouldn’t have made it up here if I weren’t sure you were waiting for me.

Elsa nods.

Anna: I’m so dependent on other people I often wonder if I even deserve the people in my life, but…I have to believe I am. Because it gives me the strength to be alone when I have to be and to do what’s right when the time comes. If I couldn’t do that, I wouldn’t have found you again.

Anna smiles.

Anna: And I love you so much, Elsa. Even after all this time.

Elsa blushes, unsure of exactly why. Her breath shortens.

Elsa: Oh, Anna. I love you too.  
Anna: For what it’s worth, I forgive you.

Anna sets her hand on Elsa’s heart.

Anna: For everything. Now you’ve got to forgive yourself.

Elsa smiles, tears on her cheeks.

Elsa: Okay.

Anna snuggles into Elsa, her head resting under Elsa’s neck, her arms wrapped around her. She hums, full of joy. Elsa leans back against an upturned table. She closes her eyes, her breathing even. Elsa and Anna fall asleep curled up on each other, the wind howling outside as the fire crackles next to them.

 

\---o---

 

The sun rises over the valley, a golden glow shimming on fresh snow. Old pines whisper in the light breeze. Elsa and Anna stand triumphant before an ancient structure carved into a cliff face. Faces and complex illustrations etched into the rock surround the small entrance at the cliff base. Anna takes Elsa’s gloved hand in her own. Elsa squeezes. It’s the final day.

Anna: We made it.  
Elsa: Yes.

The sisters approach the temple, reverence in their eyes.

Anna: This is incredible.  
Elsa: It’s magnificent. These carvings are hundreds of years old at least, I wonder if anyone from the village helped make them.  
Anna: I mean you do live there. Just ask.  
Elsa: Shh.

Anna giggles as they tromp through the snow to the entrance. They both have to duck down to get inside.

Anna: Can you imagine one of those tall fae ducking down to get in here?  
Elsa: Yes, actually.  
Anna: Why didn’t they just make the door bigger?

Inside, the tunnel opens up to standing height. The girls follow the clear-cut path, the ceiling rising with each foot. The interior walls host similar carvings to the ones outside, but the ones here are glowing. 

Elsa: This is so magical. I’ll have to come back when we’re not on a time crunch.  
Anna: Maybe we could make a picnic of it? In the spring, when the snow isn’t so high?  
Elsa: That sounds lovely.  
Anna: Then it’s a date.

The girls share a smile as they approach the end of the tunnel. It opens into a circular room filled with statues of many creatures, both known and unknown. At the center of the room is an idol in the shape of a fae, cold and aged. An opening in the ceiling allows light to pour into the chamber from outside and illuminate the statue. Around the room lie the scattered remains of old campfires. The tunnel Anna and Elsa came through seems to be the only entrance.

Anna: So…is this little statue the artifact?

Anna inspects the idol.

Elsa: Maybe? Runi said it wasn’t a weapon.  
Anna: This could be a weapon if we tried hard enough.  
Elsa: Please don’t disrespect this sacred space by using the fae idol as a bludgeon, Anna.  
Anna: But how do I use it, then?  
Elsa: I’m not sure. I’ve seen sculptures like it before, but they were just sculptures.  
Anna: Maybe it’s magic, like my sword?  
Elsa: Probably. Since Runi didn’t tell us how to proceed they must have thought the solutions would be obvious to us. So maybe we shouldn’t overthink it?  
Anna: Okay. My first impulse is to put my hand on the statue’s head. Should I try that?  
Elsa: I don’t see why not.

Anna walks forward and places her hand on the statue’s head. She rubs it affectionately but nothing happens.

Anna: Hmm. Maybe you ought to try?  
Elsa: Okay.

Elsa steps forward and tentatively places her hand on the stone idol. Immediately its eyes flash with icy blue light. Elsa yelps, hopping backwards. Anna catches her by the shoulders and steadies her as the cave rumbles around them and a stone door opens in the wall across from the entrance. Anna smiles at Elsa and pats her shoulders before letting go. They follow the new tunnel until they reach another circular room, this one much larger than the last and utterly clean of all debris, carvings, and statues. An uncut sapphire, brilliant and blue, rests on a single pedestal in the center of the chamber.

Anna: It’s a rock.

Anna furrows her brow.

Elsa: It’s almost certainly a magical rock.  
Anna: Yeah, but, I was expecting—ugh.  
Elsa: Disappointed?  
Anna: A lil.

Elsa snickers and Anna sticks out her tongue.

Anna: It’s gorgeous, at least. Think we should touch this one too?  
Elsa: I suppose. If it doesn’t work I’m sure we’ll figure something else out.

Anna nods and they approach the pedestal. As they close the distance the stone glows; small orbs of light pop into and out of existence around the gem. The girls stop in their tracks.

Anna: Is it supposed to—

Before she can finish her sentence the gemstone arcs with blue light and both girls are stunned by magical energy. Anna flies backward into the wall as the fiery blue energies envelop Elsa. She bends in on herself, arms on her torso, her eyes wide and glowing white. Anna recovers.

Anna: Elsa! 

She rushes to Elsa’s side and reaches her arms out towards her, unsure if the magic swirling around her sister is dangerous. Elsa heaves but no sound leaves her mouth. Sweat pours down her face.

Anna: Elsa! Elsa! Can you hear me? Hey! Snap out of it!  
Elsa: N-No…  
Anna: Elsa?  
Elsa: Mom…Dad…  
Anna: It’s okay, they’re not here anymore! Come back to me! Elsa!

Elsa meets her sister’s eyes as tears well up. Anna places her hands on either side of Elsa’s face, gentle and warm. She closes the distance until their torsos are touching. Elsa’s glowing eyes flicker and dozens of different colors flash by.

Elsa: Anna…?  
Anna: It’s me, it’s okay, come back. I love you, Elsa! I love you, I love you, I love you!  
Elsa: Anna!

Elsa chokes back a sob, her eyes flashing bright crimson.

Anna: Elsa?

Elsa shudders and tears at her hair, a shrill whine escaping between her teeth.

Anna: Hey, hey!

Elsa screams. The air shudders as a wave of frozen energy shoots out from Elsa in all directions. The blast strikes Anna square in the chest and pierces her heart, sending her flying backwards into the chamber wall once more. Snow tumbles through the room on a sudden wind, violent like a hurricane. Icy shards erupt from the walls and the blue jewel itself. Elsa sobs, ugly and red faced, raking her hands through her hair. Anna pushes herself off the ground, hand on her chest, her breathing faint. 

Anna: E-Elsa…

She gazes up at her distraught older sister and fear fills her soul. Anna’s hair turns completely white and her eyes glaze over, hollow and distant. She tries to stand but falls, collapsing again to the floor. Her skin is deathly pale.

Anna: I love you, Elsa.

Her vision goes black and she’s gone.

 

\---o---

 

Elsa stands alone in an empty void. She glows white, a clear dot among infinite black. She whips around, disoriented.

Elsa: Anna?

She panics.

Elsa: ANNA? Where am I? Anna!!

Her voice breaks. There is no echo, her cries eaten up by infinity. The ground isn’t even the ground, just more emptiness that she happens to be able to walk on. Tentatively, Elsa walks forward. Into the edge of her field of vision enter two sets of feet. She moves in closer. Her parents, the king and queen, stand there same as they did in life. They make eye contact with her but say nothing.

Elsa: Mother? Father? You…

Elsa’s voice catches. She waits for them to say something but they never do. They stand there, staring at her.

Elsa: I killed you. Am, am I dead? Is this where we go when we die? Where are we?

Silence.

Elsa: Say something! Please!

Elsa panics. She runs her hands through her hair in agitation then wraps her arms around her torso.

Elsa: This is it, isn’t it? I’m dead and gone and this is what I deserve.

Her gaze returns to her parents, eerily still. Her brow furrows in rage.

Elsa: If we’re dead you certainly became less opinionated after 10 years! Say something, either of you! Why won’t you speak?

She huffs, but the silence remains.

Elsa: I’m sorry! Is that what you want me to say? I’m sorry I killed you. You beat me, abused me, cut me off from the most important person in my life, I-I couldn’t even leave my room! What happened? I loved you both so much, you were so kind. Then...what changed? Or…what came out that you hadn’t shown before? 

Elsa begins to cry.

Elsa: You’re dead because of me, but Anna says I wasn’t wrong and I want to believe her! We’re together again, no thanks to you! You loved us so much, didn’t you? Then how could you do what you did? Answer me, damn you!

The king and queen meet her stare, unwavering. Elsa grits her teeth and screams at them, loud and fierce. Ice lances burst from the ground and pierce her parents yet they remain unharmed. Their bodies fade into smoke near the wounds. Elsa’s eyes go wide. She steps towards the figures, caution in every movement, then ever so slowly reaches her hand out to touch them. Her hand passes right through, their images swirling around her hand. Elsa snatches her hand back, startled, and the shapes return to normal. She stares at her hand, still gloved, unchanged by the contact. Her tears dry.

Elsa: I’m not dead. But then where am I?

Elsa gazes back at the shades of her parents, unchanged and unwavering. She levels her breathing.

Elsa: You’re really gone. I always thought you’d come back to hurt me somehow, but…that’s not what this is, is it?

Elsa closes her eyes and breathes deep, then steps forward and walks right through the images of her parents. She is unharmed. She opens her eyes and turns around but they’ve vanished. When she returns her gaze to the path forward she sees that the darkness has lifted. An ocean of images dances before Elsa’s eyes; memories spiral upward into an infinite sky. Her entire life plays out before her in an endless space.

Elsa: What is this? Is this what you meant for me to find, Runi?

She wanders between memories of her childhood with Anna and her adolescence with the fae. Laughing, learning, crying, eaten by depression.

Elsa: It’s beautiful.

She glances upward and spots a glowing blue gemstone floating at the center of the ocean of thoughts. It glitters, changing the memories around her. They’re all her childhood now, with and without Anna. Elsa playing in her magic snow, Elsa making amazing ice sculptures to show off, Elsa skating in her room, Elsa building a town of snowmen, Elsa laughing, Elsa playing, Elsa living. The lost princess watches her own memories float past and begins to cry softly. Her eyes catch on her gloved hands.

Elsa: I used to love my magic so much. Is this…really me? I can’t even remember being this happy. 

New memories appear, all of them containing Anna. Hugging, running, playing, the love of their relationship fully illustrated. 

Elsa: Oh, Anna.

Next to her memories of Anna, the childhood memories of Elsa’s powers play once more, mixing with the images of happiness and love. Elsa cocks her head, confused. The images change again. They’re all the same: a small Elsa, not even a teenager, slumped on her knees in the cold snow with blood on her hands, sobbing into the stormy sky. Elsa flinches and almost looks away, but keeps her eyes locked on that bloody memory of her young self. Another change. Elsa growing up, trying to control her powers while living with the fae. She can’t. Why? Change. Elsa accidentally strikes Anna with her magic, once during the snowball fight and once in her room before she fled. Change. Elsa killing her parents. Our Elsa watches it all, her eyes wide. The blue light of the memories thumps like a heartbeat.

Elsa: After…after I started making mistakes, hurting Anna, mother, and father…each time I became less and less in control of my magic. Is that what you’re trying to tell me? That I was alone, that I started to hate my powers, hate myself, that…that I didn’t think I was worthy of love?

The memories disappear and the void goes black.

Elsa: W-What? Hey!

A warm light glows in the distance and Elsa hears the sound of crying. Hesitant, Elsa looks out at the glow in the distance and begins to walks towards it. She approaches the beam of light only to find a small girl lying on the ground, illuminated but drowning on all sides in darkness. A circle of snow surrounds the girl as flakes fall from the sky. It’s her, Elsa knows immediately. Crying into her gloved hands is a young Elsa, blood on her dress. Our Elsa hugs herself, pain flooding her heart. She shuts her eyes tight and bows her head.

Elsa: I think…I’m starting to understand.

Elsa opens her eyes; the younger version of herself remains. Taking a deep breath, our Elsa kneels beside the child.

Elsa: H-Hey.  
Young Elsa: Hu-huh?

Young Elsa looks up at our Elsa and blinks the tears from her eyes.

Elsa: What’s wrong?

Young Elsa is silent for a moment before crying harder. She scoots away from our Elsa.

Elsa: Hey, hey, shhh, it’s-it’s okay. It’ll be okay.  
Young Elsa: No, it won’t. It won’t ever be okay again.

Elsa pauses, then opens her arms to her younger self.

Elsa: Here.

Young Elsa wipes her tears then stands up and hugs Elsa. She sobs into our Elsa’s shirt, her cries heavy and rasping.

Elsa: I’ve got you, I’ve got you. It’s going to be okay.  
Young Elsa: No, it won’t. I k-killed them. I hurt Anna again!  
Elsa: I know.  
Young Elsa: I left! I wanted them to die, but I didn’t mean to kill them! E-Even if they hurt me!  
Elsa: I know, I know, sweetie.  
Young Elsa: No one is ever going to love me again. Anna probably hates me!  
Elsa: She doesn’t. She still loves you and will always love you.  
Young Elsa: No way! Even if that’s true, I don’t deserve it!

Elsa holds her young self as tight as she can, her breath leaden with sadness.

Elsa: Yes you do, Elsa. You do. You really do. You were a child in an impossible situation, abused and tormented by those who swore to care for you. Mother and Father responded in the worse possible way to your mistake. Their horrible reaction isn’t your responsibility. You did everything you could to help Anna once you hurt her, your parents were the ones who became violent. You deserve…to be happy. To forgive yourself.  
Young Elsa: Y-you think so?

Elsa smiles and pulls out her hug to look at her young self. She rests a hand on her young self’s cheek.

Elsa: You were defending yourself, it wasn’t your fault. It’ll be okay. It’s awful, but it’s going to be okay someday. Y-You’re a strong cookie, Elsie.

Young Elsa swallows and nestles her head into our Elsa’s shoulder.

Young Elsa: O-Okay. Thank you.  
Elsa: You’re welcome. And thank you, too.  
Young Elsa: For what?  
Elsa: For...offering some perspective.  
Young Elsa: I’m not sure what that is but you’re welcome!

Elsa giggles, fully embracing her young self once more.

Elsa: Promise me you won’t hate yourself. Let yourself look forward to the future, and know that you too deserve to be loved.

Young Elsa laughs.

Young Elsa: Only if you do too! Pinkie Promise!

Young Elsa lifts her hand, pinkie extended. Our Elsa smiles, tears in her eyes. She hooks her own pinkie finger into the outstretched hand.

Elsa: Promise.

Brilliant rainbow lights arc through the sky above them. Elsa’s vision fades, obscured by brilliant colors of magic. She sighs, relaxed, and closes her eyes. A faint blue shimmers from behind her eyelids before the darkness takes her.

 

\---o---

 

Elsa jolts her eyes open. She’s kneeling; her head cocked back, eyes locked on the ceiling. Stiffness groans in her legs and neck. Elsa runs a hand through her hair, trying to get hear bearings. The magic has left the air and everything lies still.

Elsa: Oh. Ow wow, that…Anna. Anna?

Elsa whirls, searching for her sister. Behind her, Anna lies sprawled on the cold stone, unmoving.

Elsa: ANNA!

Elsa rushes to her sister’s side, turning her over frantically, panic in every movement she makes. She runs her hand through Anna’s now white hair. Anna does not wake.

Elsa: No. No, no, no! Wake up, Anna! Please!

Elsa leans down to listen to Anna’s heart and picks up a faint beat.

Elsa: Thank the gods! Anna, hang on! What do I do? Calm down, Elsa, just…

She steadies her breath, examining Anna again.

Elsa: Her hair is white now. Okay. Why? The only other time that happened was when…

She stops.

Elsa: Oh, no. Did I strike her again while I was out? What happened? I—gods, please. What do I do?

Elsa takes Anna’s hand, feeling for the heartbeat in her wrist. Elsa closes her eyes, breathes in, then looks out again. She lifts her hands and begins to take off her gloves, hesitantly at first, then triumphantly. She throws them aside and flexes her fingers in front of her, the sight of them somewhat foreign. Taking another deep breath, Elsa reaches out with her open palm and runs it over Anna’s torso. When she reaches her heart her hand goes still.

Elsa: There! I struck her heart after all…but this time…

Elsa pulls back her hand and examines it. A childlike wonder spreads over her face but is quickly replaced by anguish.

Elsa: I hurt you again, Anna. I’m so, so sorry. But at least this time I know what to do.

Elsa weaves her arms under Anna, lifting her as she gets to her feet. She struggles a moment under the weight before stabilizing. Elsa rushes from the temple, sister cradled in her arms. The sun is halfway across the bright, clear blue expanse of sky. Elsa eyes the snow on the ground then gestures with her head. Before her a small, dopey looking snowman forms from her magic. Elsa sighs with relief and leans in to kiss Anna’s forehead.

Elsa: Hold on.

Elsa lowers her center of gravity, her feed spread apart, eyes closed. She breathes. Snow whirls around her, picking up speed. As her eyes snap open massive snowy owl wings erupt from her back. They shine like ice and ruffle in the wind with the lightness of snow. Elsa exhales, then rocks back a little, adjusting her new wings. They move with her as if they’d always been there. With a great THOOM Elsa launches off the ground, snow pluming in her wake, snowy wings carrying her into the sky. She revels at the wind her in her hair and the magic at her fingertips. Elsa checks on Anna before flapping her flaps hard and speeding into the distance. In no time at all she can see the fae village below her. Elsa drops from the sky, Anna clutched against her. She extends her wings again just before she hits the ground, safely slowing her descent. 

Fae crowd around Elsa in a hurry as her wings dissolve into snowflakes and blow away on the wind.

Elsa: Runi! Runi, help! Hurry!

Elsa lowers Anna into the mountain snow and kneels beside her. Runi floats into the circle, eyes wide with concerned.

Runi: What happened?  
Elsa: The gemstone in the temple gave me weird visions but while I was out my magic surged and struck Anna. You have to help her Runi, please! You healed her last time!

Runi chuckles. Elsa becomes aghast. 

Runi: Child, I didn’t real heal Anna when you were children. I merely connected your souls so your love might thaw her frozen heart.  
Elsa: W-What?  
Runi: Look.

Elsa glances at Anna. As they’ve been speaking her sister’s hair and skin color have already begun to return.

Runi: Your love is healing her. And, now that you’ve unlocked your magic again, you don’t need me to do anything. Hold her, Elsa. Channel your love, your heart, your magic, and she will recover.

Elsa lets out the great breath she was holding and nods. She cradles Anna, holding her close. Smiling at her sister, icy flowers bloom from the snow around them.

Elsa: Sweet Anna. I love you so, so much and I can’t wait to see you smile again. Come back to me. Please. I had a breakthrough and I can do magic again, we can fight ice dragons with snowballs just like when we were kids. I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you.

Elsa runs her hand through Anna’s hair, the natural red almost fully returned. Elsa gives Runi a relived look of thanks. Smiling, Elsa leans down and places a very light kiss on Anna’s lips, pulling back up red in the face. She quickly covers her mouth with her hand, taken aback by her own actions. Elsa loses herself in thought as she strokes Anna’s cheek with the back of her ungloved hand. After Anna’s hair returns to its original color sans the first, original white streak, she starts to groan. Her eyes creak open and she finds herself with her head in Elsa’s lap back in the fae village.

Anna: Uughh.

Elsa beams.

Elsa: Hey, you.  
Anna: H-hey. I had a dream that an angel brought me back to life with a kiss, did you see her?

Elsa blushes but maintains eye contact with Anna. Tears form in her eyes. Anna smiles up at her, taking Elsa’s hand and stroking it.

Anna: No gloves. I like it.

Elsa lifts their connected hands to her cheek and nuzzles into Anna. Anna moves to sit up but almost falls again. Elsa catches her and helps her into a sitting position. Anna sighs, content, resting her head in the crook of her sister’s neck.

Anna: What happened? Are you okay? You look fine, but that’s nothing new. Elsa snickers.

Elsa: I—

She can’t keep up the smile. Elsa frowns, her gaze meeting the ground.

Anna: Hey, no, what happened? Elsa?

Anna strokes Elsa’s cheek with her hand.

Elsa: I hurt you again. That stone, it—it did something to me, and while I was out I subconsciously lashed out with my magic. I’m so sorry, Anna.  
Anna: I remember falling, but mostly I just remember the horrible pain you were in.  
Elsa: What?  
Anna: You were crying and your eyes were glowing.  
Elsa: Oh.  
Anna: But you brought me back. I…actually I feel amazing, Elsa, regardless of what happened, just a little thrown around.  
Runi: It was your love that saved her, Elsa.

Both sisters glance at Runi, still entangled in their hug.

Runi: The crystal was infused with magic that enables physical self-reflection. By accepting yourself and taking the first step towards loving who you are again you were able to regain control of your magic.  
Anna: Elsa, you can control your magic again??

Anna beams up at her sister.

Elsa: How do you think I got us here so fast, silly? I flew us.  
Anna: So I was saved by an angel then.

Elsa blushes, stuttering.

Elsa: In a manner of speaking.

Anna giggles then leans up to peck Elsa on the cheek. 

Anna: Thank you for saving my life, Elsa.  
Elsa: Even though it was my fault?  
Anna: I forgive you, even though it totally actually wasn’t your fault.  
Elsa: What?  
Anna: Runi, did you know this was going to happen?

The accusation in Anna’s voice is regal, cutting like fine steel.

Runi: What? Goodness, no. I knew it would help Elsa regain her magic and begin to find inner peace. I had no idea you would be hurt. I am…I’m terrible sorry, Queen Anna. You’re right, I should have warned you to be careful. Magic can be unpredictable.

Runi bows, full of penance and regret. Anna sniggers, all ice gone from disposition.

Anna: Don’t I know it. I forgive you, Runi. And I forgive you, too, Elsa. 

Anna bops her sister on the nose. Elsa blinks, startled.  
Anna: And I mean that, Runi. You’ve been a greater help than I could have hoped. Thank you for everything.

Runi: It has been my honor, and the honor of all of us fae, your majesty.

Anna grins, facing Elsa again.

Anna: And did I hear right that you’re learning to love yourself again?  
Elsa: Yes.

Elsa laughs, light and free.

Elsa: I still have a lot of growing and processing to do, but I’ve made a huge leap. I’ve found a way to feel genuine kindness and empathy for myself while making peace with our past.

Anna sniffles.

Anna: I’m so glad to hear it. You’ll have to tell me about your time being possessed by a magic juju rock someday.  
Elsa: Definitely.

The sisters laugh. Anna nuzzles Elsa again then turns to address Runi.

Anna: Hey, so, I’m right to assume the “relic,” was just a means to get Elsa her powers back, right? I just…wanna make sure, and…

Runi gives Anna a look and gestures towards Elsa. Elsa smirks and lifts her hand in the air, using her magic to make a small snowman dancing on her palm. 

Runi: Yes, Queen Anna. I’m sure whatever challenges await you now, you’re more than prepared.  
Anna: Okay, just, making sure I wasn’t missing something. And…I wanted to make sure you’re coming home with me, Elsa.

Elsa giggles.

Elsa: I think I am.

Anna tears up.

Elsa: What did you say earlier? Hans is afraid of me?  
Anna: Yup, that’s right!

Elsa smiles. She stands and pulls Anna up with her, skin touching skin. They grin and clasp hands. Together the sisters look out over the village cliff and down the mountain to where Arendelle glows brilliantly in the bright sun. The castle rises from the fjord tall and proud. Runi approaches them from behind.

Runi: You’re always welcome to visit, you know.

Elsa turns around and finds Runi’s warm eyes.

Elsa: I will. Thank you, so, so much for everything. You raised me and I am in your debt.  
Runi: It was my honor.

Elsa reaches forward to hug Runi, tentatively, unsure. Runi chuckles when Elsa dashes forward to embrace them anyways. When Elsa pulls away her eyes are wet. Runi ruffles her hair and steps back, gesturing for her to go on. Elsa nods, clasping hands with Anna.

Elsa: Let’s go home. Together.  
Anna: Together.

As they look out on their kingdom the snow about them dissolves into the air, ice breaking down into tiny flakes. A warm summer breeze tangles in their hair as and the lakes of the mountain unfreeze. All around them spring returns where endless winter once stood. The frost is gone and the temperature rises. Anna marvels at the grasses and ferns before she meets Elsa’s loving gaze. They share a smile.

 

\---o---

 

The sun lowers on the blue sky of early afternoon over Arendelle Castle. The Southern Isles flag waves over the parapets, its shadow darkening the courtyard below. Ice and snow still cover the ground, endless cold nested in the earth itself. Inside the castle Prince Hans of the Southern Isles sits the throne, an annoyed expression on his face. Two rows of guards stand at attention on either side of him, all clad in heavy armor. Lund enters the throne room and salutes the prince. Hans nods.

Lund: Still no sign of Queen Anna, your highness.  
Hans: Hrmph. Wherever she’s gone, she’s squirreled herself away good. How are the hostages?  
Lund: Heh, speaking of squirrels…  
Hans: Lund, speak up when I’m talking to you.  
Lund: Sorry. They’re still putting up a fight, won’t do anything easily. I think they might be communicating somehow with the Arendelle garrison surrounding the castle.  
Hans: Almost certainly. You haven’t caught the Queen’s flighty handmaiden yet, have you?

Lund shuffles uncomfortably. Hans sighs.

Lund: No, your highness. But we’re searching day and night!  
Hans: I’m certain she’s the one feeding information back and forth, which means she’s still getting into the castle somehow. Catch her soon, won’t you?  
Lund: Yes, sir.  
Hans: And regarding the hostages…well. I’d really hoped roughing them up without killing anyone would bring our tender-hearted queen out of hiding, but if we’re to take the rest of Arendelle in any timely fashion we need that garrison out of the way as soon as possible.

Hans contemplates.

Hans: Pick 10 hostages from the crowd, but make sure they’re all important enough to be known on sight by the garrison soldiers. Bring them out in front of the courtyard beyond the main gate and execute them. Kill another 10 on the hour every hour in the same spot until they surrender.

Lund grins.

Lund: And if we run out of hostages?  
Hans: You won’t. Every hour, understood?  
Lund: Completely, your highness.

Lund bows and lumbers from the throne room. Hans stands and gestures for the army captain to follow him out of the room. As Hans leaves he smirks and glances back into the throne room for just a moment, his eyes passing over a small hole in the ceiling. In the castle tunnels above the throne room, Sveta crawls on her stomach through a small passage, her head to ground. She clenches her teeth.

Sveta: You’ve got to be kidding me.

She balls her fists, anger pulsing through her. Sveta shakes it off for the moment, crawling backwards through the tunnel. She enters a small chamber and descends the latter into a dark tunnel.

 

\---o---

 

Isles patrols surround the castle and guard the bridge. The Arendelle garrison sits just across the road to the castle, their fortifications built up right at the edge of the city proper, the bridge acting as a no mans land between the two armies.

The captain of the garrison stands waiting near a small pier around the corner from the castle, invisible to the invaders. Glancing down into the dark water, he spies bubbles forming. The surface breaks as Sveta bursts from the water, gasping.

Sveta: Gods above, I hate that part. 

Sveta climbs onto the dock and collapses, hacking up water and catching her breath.

Captain: Are you alright?  
Sveta: Yeah, I’m fine.

Sveta coughs up more water. She gives her commander a thumbs up and he raises and eyebrow at her.

Sveta: We need to meet with the captains immediately, Cato.  
Cato: Oh?  
Sveta: Hans has a new plan; it’s absolutely vile.

Cato nods, helping Sveta to her feet. She shakes off and they return to the garrison encampment outside the captured Castle Arendelle. Amongst the soldiers are people of the city, worried and trying to help. A kitchen serves food to anyone who needs it while the smithy provides blades and armors. By and large the garrison soldiers are hard to gender correctly, though it appears to be an even amount from each. Cato and Sveta enter a large tent at the center. Cato calls for his advisors and captains and they settle around table covered in maps and charts.

Solider A: What’s the word?  
Cato: Go ahead, Sveta.  
Sveta: Hans said he’s going to start marching 10 hostages at a time out onto the bridge and executing them until we surrender.

Murmurs and curses spread around the tent.

Soldier B: That’s monstrous.  
Sveta: He won’t need hostages to keep us from overrunning the castle outright if he’s already baited us out and taken the city before the rest of the army arrives. He knows we’ll be forced to act somehow.  
Cato: Vira, any word from the General?

A younger solider speaks up.

Vira: She’s still two days out according to her last letter.  
Cato: Damn. Did Hans mention anything about a timeframe?  
Sveta: Lund left to carry out the order as soon as it was given.  
Cato: So we’re already out of time.  
Solider C: He’s baiting us.  
Cato: Yes, but we can’t let him kill all those people, either. It’s our duty, and it’s what Queen Anna would want. We’ll need to be exceedingly careful. We have the numbers advantage but Hans has the positioning. If we lose too many before the general arrives Hans could swarm us easily, especially if his reinforcements arrive before ours.

Cato turns and grabs his sword, then gestures to the soldiers. 

Cato: Get into position! We must act fast but cautious. Let’s save those hostages!

The tent cheers. 

Solider D: Commander! 

Cato turns to the door of the tent to see a solider panting from running, eyes wide. 

Solider D: You have to see this, o-outside! 

Cato’s brow furrows. He dashes outside the tent, Sveta on his heel.

Soldier D: Look!

The solider points to the sky. A white shape can be seen moving towards them at high speed. Sveta and Cato shield their eyes, gawking. Soldiers gather around and stare. A great white bird seems to soar down from the sky towards them. As the shape approaches the ice and snow of eternal winter vanish in its wake. Snow melts off the castle, off the houses. The temperature rises. As the bird closes the gap it skims close to the ground, hidden from the view of the castle. The bird clears into the shape of a winged woman, then a winged woman holding another woman. Sveta’s breathe hitches.

Sveta: …Anna?

Anna and Elsa descend from the sky, landing in the town square. Elsa’s wings disintegrate as they touch down. A circle of soldiers quickly surrounds them, spears brandished. Anna meets the eyes of as many of her people as she can as they look upon her, stunned in silence as they all begin to recognize her.

Anna: I am Queen Anna of Arendelle, and I have returned to save our kingdom.

The crowd erupts. Soldiers and townsfolk alike rush forward to greet the queen. Anna attempts to speak with most of them, thanking them for their service and patience. Elsa fidgets, uncomfortable, as Anna body blocks her from being swarmed by the crowd too. Murmuring can be heard over the hubbub. ‘Isn’t that Princess Elsa? The lost princess? Has the long winter ended?’

Sveta: Anna!

Sveta swims through the crowd towards her monarch. Anna opens her arms, tears in her eyes; Sveta throws herself at her, pulling her into a deep hug. 

Sveta: I was afraid I’d lost you, your majesty.  
Anna: And I you, my knight. 

Anna leans forward to kiss Sveta on the cheek. Sveta flushes red and then bows, deep and respectful, taking a step back. Elsa watches the exchange and her eyebrows jump, her face tinting pink.

Cato makes his way through the crowd, kneeling before the queen. 

Cato: Your majesty. You have been missed.  
Anna: Thank you, Commander. I’ve missed being home.

Cato looks up and sees Elsa, recognition in his eyes. He smiles, big and warm.

Cato: Majesty, you’ve come at a most opportune time. From your return can we surmise that your mission was a success?

Anna smiles at her commander and turns to Elsa. She takes Elsa’s hand.

Anna: Are you ready?  
Elsa: …Yes. I think so.

Anna faces the crowd, most of whom have stepped back to give her and her advisors space to speak. The queen stands proud.

Anna: People of Arendelle, I’d like to reintroduce my sister, Princess Elsa, once thought lost to us but returned in our time of need! With her magic she brings back the season of summer, no longer lost to us under a veil of ice. Together we will retake the castle, save those held captive, and bring peace back to our land!

The crowd cheers, hands in the air. Anna turns to her sister.

Anna: Come.

Elsa nods, smiling but anxious. They walk towards the commander’s tent, Cato, Sveta, and the garrison falling in line behind them. They reach the tent and enter with Sveta; Cato gestures for his advisors to stay outside while addressing the rest of his soldiers.

Cato: Our queen and princess have returned! The gods smile on us and our hope increases tenfold, but much still lies ahead! All hands, prepare for battle!

The soldiers cheer as they move into formation donning armor and blade. Cato enters the tent and gazes tenderly upon the Snow Queen. 

Cato: Is…it really you, Princess Elsa?

Elsa nods. Cato goes to his knee again, his head down.

Cato: I am so, so sorry.

Elsa startles.

Elsa: For what, commander?  
Cato: For my own foolish inaction. In the ten years since their death I have spent every day flooded with guilt that I didn’t do…something to intervene, to help you in your time of need. What they did…

Cato glances up from the ground and meets Elsa’s gaze, pain etched into his face.

Cato: It’s unforgivable. I was young and afraid then, and I will be sorry for my lack of action till the day I die.

Elsa looks at him, really looks, light glittering in her eyes. She smiles sadly.

Elsa: T-Thank you, Commander Cato, I’m happy to find such a capable and introspective man still leading our garrison. I forgive you, and trust that you’ll give us all your courage today as we reclaim our home.

Cato drops his head again.

Cato: Thank you, your highness.  
Anna: Rise, Cato, we have much to discuss.

Cato comes to his feet, his eyes focused.

Sveta: If I may…

Sveta steps in and addresses Elsa. Elsa stares for a moment before realizing she’s ogling her sister’s handmaiden. She tints pink. A faint smirk graces Sveta’s face.

Sveta: It’s an honor to see you again, highness. I’ve been your sister’s loyal handmaiden and guardian for many years now and would be honored to provide you the same service.

Sveta winks. Elsa smiles wide to hide her flush. Anna watches the exchange with delight.

Sveta: I was, after all, charged with providing for both of you, not just our queen.

Elsa laughs, awkward and high pitched.

Elsa: I’m certainly not used to all this attention, am I? 

Anna giggles.

Elsa: I would be honored to accept your service, Sveta. It is wonderful to see you again. I’ve heard so much from Anna about you’ve done for her.

Sveta’s eyes go wide and she glances at Anna, who shakes her head as if to reassure her. Elsa raises an eyebrow and smiles but doesn’t comment. Instead she steps towards Sveta and pats her on the shoulder. Sveta meets her gaze, unsure how to proceed. Elsa coughs and steps back quickly.

Elsa: I-I missed you.  
Sveta: I missed you too, highness.

Sveta bows and takes her place beside Anna. Anna nods to Elsa before returning her attention to Cato.

Anna: What’s the situation?  
Cato: Hans has been in the castle for three days, your majesty. Best we can tell he hasn’t killed anyone yet, but just before you arrived we received urgent intelligence from my protégé.

Cato gestures towards Sveta, who beams with pride.

Cato: Hans plans to march the hostages onto the bridge and execute them 10 at a time until we surrender and lay down arms. 

The sisters are stunned and exchange a pained look. 

Anna: That’s horrific! Gods, Hans, how could you?

Elsa places her arm on Anna’s shoulder.

Elsa: There’s still time, right?  
Cato: We haven’t received any urgent news so it’s safe to assume Hans hasn’t brought the hostages out, but we don’t have much time.  
Sveta: His plan may have changed. If he didn’t see Elsa land he’ll have heard about the commotion in the square and noticed the melted snow.  
Cato: Do you know if Elsa’s appearance might accelerate his plans?  
Anna: I’m not sure, he never brought up military tactics while we were flirting.

Elsa looks aghast. 

Elsa: You didn’t tell me you flirted with him!  
Anna: He’s hot, okay? An utter piece of dung inside but man, those hips don’t lie!  
Elsa: And then be betrayed you.  
Anna: Yes.

Elsa takes a breath, exhaling slowly.

Elsa: I’m gonna kill him.  
Anna: Not if I don’t get to him first.

The tent door flies open behind them.

Solider E: Commander, it’s him! The hostages!

Anna, Elsa, Sveta, and Cato dart outside. The garrison soldiers are clad in armor, some on horseback, others on foot with pikes. There are about 200 in total. The four reach the fortifications just before the bridge. There, on the balcony overlooking the courtyard of the castle, stands Hans. He grips a bound figure tightly as they struggle to break free. The moment Anna steps into view, Hans smirks at her, eyes full of poison, and drops the hostage from the balcony. The figure splats on the cobble two stories down.

Anna: Hans!

Anna screams at him, her voice laced with fury. He ignores her and walks back inside the castle. A heavily armored guard takes his place, another captive in their arms. The armored Isles soldier hefts the hostage up onto the railing and casually tips him over the side to join the first. The solider retreats only to be replaced by another heavily armored solider with a hostage and the system becomes clear.

Anna: He isn’t going to stop, is he? We have to get in there!  
Cato: It’s almost certainly a trap, my queen! He cloud flank us from both sides of the courtyard after we move in!  
Anna: My people are dying!

Elsa turns to Anna and Cato, authority easing into her tone. 

Elsa: I can put up ice walls to prevent that! Right as we’re charging in, I can throw them up on either side and take the flankers by surprise!  
Anna: That’ll work! Right?

She looks to Cato, who hesitates for a moment. Then his sword sings from its scabbard as he raises it skyward. 

Cato: Soldiers of Arendelle, into formation! We go to save the hostages from Hans of the Southern Isles! For the Queen!  
Soldiers: For the Queen!

The soldiers enter a charging formation. Cato addresses the archers.

Cato: Once we’re in range, take out the armored men dropping the hostages!

They salute and Cato turns to his protégé.

Cato: Sveta, with me! You majesty, your highness, please stay as far back as you can while still being able to cast the magic.  
Anna: But—

Elsa grabs her hand and Anna turns to face her, conflict in her expression.

Cato: You’re too important, your majesty. Please remain here. Princess, will you be able to cast from this range?  
Elsa: I-I think so.  
Cato: Thank you. Soldiers, to victory!

Cato and Sveta mount two warhorses and charge to the front of the formation. Cato waves his sword and the warriors of Arendelle charge inwards where yet more hostages are being thrown to their deaths. Anna and Elsa stand behind them, ready. As the soldiers charge in, Elsa pulls magic from the air and charges it around her hands. Just as they race past the end of the bridge into the castle courtyard, she throws her hands out and walls of glistening ice erupt from the ground on either side of them, blocking out any flankers. She lets out a large breath and looks to Anna for approval, who smiles and squeezes her hand. The warriors at the back of the charge begin to fire volleys up into the open balcony at the armored soldiers, taking great care not to hit the hostages. The Isles soldiers back off, startled by the walls of ice.

As those in the head of the charge dismount to treat the wounded and dying hostages, Isles archers appear over the edges of the walls above them. They fire volleys of arrows high into the air, the bolts coming down between the ice walls on the soldiers of Arendelle.

The queen and her sister look on in horror.

Cato: Incoming, shields high!

The soldiers lift their shields to the sky, catching the arrows that make it between the two ice walls, protecting themselves and the hostages.

Cato: That’s everyone! Retreat!

The Arendelle soldiers fall back, wounded hostages in hand. Anna and Elsa exchange a relieved look only for their faces to fall the next moment. The castle doors boom open, revealing a full line of Isles heavy cavalry. They charge, taking the fleeing Arendelle troops by surprise. Hemmed in by the ice walls, the Arendellans have nowhere to run. The enemy tears through the Arendelle line, soldiers falling like dominos to the charge.

Anna: No!  
Elsa: He tricked us! He knew I’d try to shield from the flanks, he knew about my magic, he…Damn!  
Anna: Sveta! Cato! I can’t see them!  
Elsa: This is fault. Why did I have to fly us back?!  
Anna: Elsa, no! He tricked us both, he was one step ahead and now we have to adapt!

The charge continues across the bridge, Arendelle soldiers trampled underfoot or flung into the moat below.

Elsa: They aren’t stopping!  
Anna: We can’t let them get through; they’re free to sack the city now!

Anna tears her blade from its scabbard, the ice glowing bright blue with magic. She grabs a dropped shield with her left hand, still stiff from the frostbite poison, and lowers into a fighting stance, facing the charge head on.

Elsa: They just took out most of our garrison, Anna, I--I’m scared!  
Anna: Me too! I’m terrified! But we can do this!  
Elsa: Anna, I’m not a warrior! I’ve never fought, why did I think I could do this?!  
Anna: Elsa, do you love me?

Time slows as Elsa looks at her sister, eyes wide, the wall of horses and spears closing in.

Elsa: With all my heart.  
Anna: Well I love you too, and I’ll believe in you and your magic until the end of the earth! Will you help me?

A smile comes over Elsa, her sister’s belief infectious.

Elsa: Yes!  
Anna: Then let your magic sing, Snow Queen!

Elsa crouches, her magic glowing in her fingertips. The sisters’ backs are together and their goals are the same as they stare down the mounted charge as one. Elsa roars. Her foot crashes down on the cobblestones, all her weight in the blow. Just before the cavalry can reach them, a shield of ice crystalizes like in the shape of a ramp. The charge passes, the horses directly in front of them slipping up and off the ice ramp, toppling off the other side. Behind Anna and Elsa the ground freezes over completely as another wall shoots up from the cobble and circles the bridge, stopping the Isles heavy cavalry from entering the city. Hans’ men fall, their horses unable to keep traction on the ice. Elsa uses her magic to add tread spikes to Anna’s boots. 

Elsa: Go!

Both sisters charge at the stumbling enemies soldier. Elsa blasts the first one she can reach with ice, sticking him and his horse both to the wall. A dismounted solider charges at them but Anna parries his strike, leaving him stunned for Elsa to freeze. She encases them in ice leaving only their heads free, allowing them to live. Anna surprises the next two Isles soldiers and cuts their legs as they slip. Using this one-two method the sisters incapacitate every heavy solider in The Isles charge. When they finish they’re panting, wounded enemy soldiers groaning around them. Elsa and Anna share a tired look before rushing back to the bridge.

More than half the Arendelle garrison was mowed down by the cavalry charge those still alive locked in mortal combat with Isles foot soldiers. Bodies and blood cover the cobble of the bridge. Elsa pales, swallowing hard.

Anna: There! 

She points out Sveta, still alive but bloodied and worn, dual wielding against two Isles men. Cato stands back to back with her, parrying off even more enemies. His arm is soaked with blood, his armor chipped and cracked.

Anna: We have to help them!  
Elsa: O-Okay! Right!

They weave through the fighting soldiers, freezing and slicing enemies where they can. Neither lands any finishing blows. As they charge the fight turns in Arendelle’s favor, the enemies taken utterly by surprise and dealt blow after blow by the Queen and her Princess. As they reach Cato and Sveta a third Isles swordsman bears down on the handmaiden. Anna cuts him across the back, parrying another blow with her shield. Elsa throws up a hand and all are encased in ice.

Sveta: Majesty! Your highness! You’re alright!  
Anna: We took care of the cavalry, how’s everyone here?

Cato parries a blow as the four warriors move into a back-to-back formation.

Cato: They got us. Half our strength is gone and we were on the ropes until you two showed up!

Anna: I’m glad we could come back and lend a hand!  
Elsa: All those people…we lost so many…  
Cato: Your heart is warm, highness, but there will be time to mourn the dead after we’ve saved the living!  
Anna: Are you gonna be okay, Elsa?  
Elsa: I-I’ll manage! Don’t worry about me!  
Anna: I’m always gonna worry about you!  
Sveta: What’s our plan?  
Anna: We need to get Hans!  
Cato: Yes, he’s no doubt the mind behind these tactics! If we can break back into the castle and find him we can put and end to this!  
Anna: Right!

The four take down another flurry of attackers, swords and ice dancing in the air.

Cato: Vira, how are we?

The young soldier from earlier bounds towards them, her long hair splattered with blood and dirt, helmet long gone. 

Vira: Thanks to your majesty and your highness, we’ve taken the upper hand out here! We should be able to rout them now!  
Cato: Excellent! Lain!

Another solider, older with white hair, appears from amongst the fighting.

Lain: Yes, Commander?  
Cato: Gather the rest of your squad, we’re taking the castle!  
Lain: Through the front door?  
Cato: That’s right!  
Lain: Understood!

Lain vanishes again, returning to the fray.

Cato: Your highness, can you freeze the entire door and shatter it?  
Elsa: I-I can try!  
Cato: On my mark then, we don’t have time to try and pry it open!  
Anna: I’m with you, Elsa! 

Anna hip checks her sister affectionately. Elsa tries to smile, fear and conviction warring in her expression. Around them a group of 15-odd Arendelle soldiers gather and separate them from the remaining battle. 

Lain: We’re ready, captain!  
Cato: Right! As soon as the door goes down, forward formation into the hall!

A cheer of affirmation rings out.

Cato: Now, your majesty!

Elsa focuses all her magic on the great wooden door of her childhood home. Her hands glow and she closes her eyes, gesturing in the air. Like lightning, the entire door glows and freezes solid. A moment passes. Elsa clenches her open, extended hands. A deafening boom echoes through the courtyard as the door shatters into snowflakes and dust.

They charge into the hall, Cato, Sveta, Anna, and Elsa at the center as Vira and her warriors take over the battle on the bridge. The warriors of Arendelle cross the castle threshold, shields raised. Then they stop. On all the stairs and behind every possible natural shield the arches of the Isles have their bows trained on them. At the top of the stairs is Hans, hand raised in the air, flanked by Lund clad head to toe in thick armor forged to resemble a sea serpent. Hans drops his hand.

Hans: Release!

A torrent of arrows hurtles towards the party. 

Lain: Protect the queen and princess!

The head of the formation interlace their shields to form a wall facing out and up as Elsa, Anna, and Sveta drop to their knees out of the line of fire. Arrows connect with shields like raindrops in a thunderstorm. 

Hans: Knock! Pull!  
Cato: He’s readying another volley! You highness, can you get us out of this?  
Elsa: I’ll try!  
Hans: Release!

Elsa throws up an ice wall in front of her soldiers, blocking out the next volley before it can strike home.

Hans: Knock! Pull!

They brace for the next volley only to be met with silence. A moment passes. Elsa and Anna exchange a glance.

Hans: Your majesty, Queen Anna! My offer of marriage is still on the table, you know. If anything your performance today has just made me want you more! We could be brilliant together!  
Anna: Not on your life, slime ball!

Hans laughs.

Hans: Are you sure? You seemed so eager to share your time with me earlier... 

Anna fumes and Sveta places a soothing hand on her back.

Anna: You scum! Jerk! People are dead because of you!  
Hans: There’s no need for such language. Although if you’re intent on being crude, I’m sure I could weasel similar things out of you in your bedchambers.

Anna goes red.

Anna: That’s it!

She charges around the corner of the ice wall but Sveta grabs her by the collar before she can leave the protective barrier. 

Sveta: Anna!

A dozens arrows shoots into the wall behind them, inches from Anna’s nose.

Hans: Easy to bait, aren’t you?  
Anna: Damn you!  
Elsa: Anna, are you okay?

Elsa rushes to her sister, checking her for wounds.

Anna: I’m fine, I’m just, you know. Seething with fury.  
Cato: What should we do, your majesty?  
Anna: You’re the military mind, you tell me!  
Elsa: Hans of the Southern Isles! 

Everyone stares at Elsa, her voice silencing the chamber. Hans, chuckling, quiets and narrows his eyes.

Elsa: I am Elsa of Arendelle, brought back from exile by my sister the Queen in my time of need. You have killed our people, threatened our livelihoods, and brought deception to our kingdom on a day when truth needed to ring strongest. And now you hide behind your wall of archers like a coward as you sling obscenities.

Her tone is icicles.

Hans: If I recall right you’re hiding behind a wall as well, your highness. Perhaps we both just don’t want to die.  
Elsa: You’re right.

Elsa slams her palm against the ice wall. It shatters instantly, massive shards shooting across the room in all directions and striking many of the Isles archers. Before those remaining can react Elsa covers the stairs in ice with a flick of her hand, dropping the rest of their enemies to the ground.

Cato: Move!  
Lain: For Arendelle!

Cato and his warriors charge forward to engage the Islanders as Anna, Elsa, and Sveta dart off to the side towards the stairs. The battle begins in earnest inside the castle as the bowman quickly draw their swords in response.

Cato: Go, your majesty! Take care of Hans, we’ll deal with this!  
Anna: Fight, warriors of Arendelle!

The three women dodge the blades of their enemies and reach the staircase. Elsa crouches, dropping her palm to the ground. A column of ice rises from the tile itself and shoots them into the air, immediately putting them on eyelevel with the second floor. Hans dashes up the next flight stairs to the third floor, Lund and two remaining heavy infantry blocking the girls from following him. The Queen, the Princess, and the Handmaiden leap off the ice pillar onto the balcony.

Lund: Hello again!

Lund lunges for Anna but she dodges. One of the heavy soldiers swings at her side to throw her off balance but before he can commit Elsa encases him in ice. Sveta launches into the second armored guard, disarming him easily and kicking him down the staircase to the first floor. Lund, faster than the others, levels another strike at Anna. He strikes her shield, knocking it from her still recovering hand with brutal force. She snorts, parrying his follow up strikes with her blade

Lund: I was hoping I’d get to fight you! You ready to go back in the water?  
Anna: Not the time, big guy!

Anna dances to the side and strikes his hand with the flat of her blade. He flinches, allowing Anna to bury her blade into the joint of his leg armor. Lund shrieks, but before he can fall over Elsa freezes him solid.

Anna: Let’s go!

The women race up the stairs after Hans, the sound of fighting fading below them. As soon as they step over the top of the staircase an arrow flies at them from the end of the hallway. Elsa throws up a barrier to catch it, tossing ice spears in reply, just barely missing Hans. He yelps and dashes around the corner out of sight. The girls sprint after him, chasing him outside onto the third floor balcony garden. From their new vantage point they can see the entire city and the fjord, evening sunlight catching on the water.

Hans is trapped. The women fan out, backing him into the corner. Anna levels her icy blade with Hans’ neck.

Anna: You’re tricky, that’s for sure!  
Hans: Wouldn’t have gotten this far if I wasn’t.  
Anna: Ice him, Elsa!

Elsa raises her hands but before her magic can reach Hans he’s dodged out of the way and charging her, sword screaming from its scabbard. Elsa cries out and takes a startled step back.

Anna: Elsa!

Sveta ducks in and meets Hans with her own blades, but he maintains his forward momentum and kicks Elsa in the stomach. She lands on her back, the breath gone from her lungs. Anna runs to her sister as Sveta exchanges quick blows with Hans, his single sword against her two.

Hans: You’re very good at your job, you know? Would you consider working for me? I’ll pay you double what she’s giving you!  
Sveta: You must be kidding!  
Hans: I’m not, actually! Good swordsmen are rare!  
Sveta: Funny, I was thinking the same thing!

Sveta pushes in but falls into Hans’ feint; he slashes her right arm, cutting it deep. Sveta roars, dropping her right sword as blood pools on the ground.

Anna: Sveta!

With Elsa on her feet again Anna dashes towards the usurper. They clash hard, blades dancing between them like wind. Elsa throws out her hand. Hans dodges the magic once more while keeping Anna at bay. Sveta, cradling her slashed arm, darts back in, slashing with her left. Hans drops to the ground to dodge a twin blow from Anna and Sveta and grabs Sveta’s lost sword. He repels the two women, a sword in each hand, keeping pace as they attack with raw fury.

Elsa: Get back!

Anna and Sveta leap back from Hans as Elsa hurtles a wave of icicles through the air. He dodges the bulk of the ice bolts but grimaces when a direct hit pierces his left shoulder. He grunts, staggered. Anna and Sveta close back in on him in a pincer. Hans rolls forward out of the way then sprints for Elsa. She throws up an ice wall but he sees it coming. Instead of stopping his charge Hans hurls one of his blades into the still forming ice before it can solidify, locking it into place. He uses the stuck blade as a foothold and vaults over the wall, coming down hard behind Elsa, slashing her deep across the back in a long arc.

Elsa screams. She crumples to the ground unconscious, blood pooling around her. Before Hans can make the finishing blow Anna vaults over the ice wall after him and brings her sword down as hard as she can. He throws his blade up to parry, just barely saving his neck, his shoulder injury weakening his defense. As Anna lands below Hans Sveta barrels around the other side of the ice wall and kicks Hans out from behind it. He clatters to the ground but rolls up into standing; pain is evident in his face. He levels his blade at Anna, Sveta, and Elsa. Sveta tears fabric from her cloak to bind Elsa’s wound as best she can. Anna kneels before her sister, tears in her eyes. She chokes back a sob then rises to lock eyes with Hans. Her gaze is aflame with fury. Hans sighs.

Hans: We really didn’t have to do this. If you’d just told me where she was hiding to start with—  
Anna: That’s my sister lying there.  
Hans: That it is.

His tone is matter of fact. Anna scowls.

Anna: Have you no empathy at all? Didn’t you love ANY of your older brothers, can’t you relate even slightly with how I feel right now?

Hans laughs without humor.

Hans: The 12 older brothers who ignored me, abused me, used me as their sadistic plaything while already assured positions of power? No, I felt nothing for them. And Anna,

Hans gestures at Elsa with his blade.

Hans: If you let her die, that’s one less obstacle to your rule. Just some friendly advice.

Sveta stands up, planting herself between the now bandaged Elsa and Hans, her good arm extended with blade in hand. Hans glances at her, wary.

Anna: I don’t want to kill you.  
Hans: Yes you do.  
Anna: No, I really, really don’t. But I’m going to.  
Hans: You’ll finish me yourself, then? No more backup from your dutiful maid or witch of a sister?  
Anna: No.

Hans grins.

Hans: Magnificent.

He lowers into a stance, blade at the ready. Anna readies herself, their eyes locked. The fjord glistens behind them, the full luminescence of twilight hanging in the sky. Hans’ eyes flick to Sveta and Elsa. The handmaiden stands in place like a sentinel over the princess, out of range to attack him. Just Anna, then. Anna readies to step in, but then thinks better of it. She breathes, calm, and holding her ground, playing the waiting game, refusing to throw herself into Hans’s traps again.

Hans moves. He darts out to the left then right again, sword coming in horizontally. Anna swings her blade to parry but Hans feints, pulling back at the last minute to stab toward Anna’s center. She gets her blade up just in time and steel sings. Anna staggers, taken by surprise. Hans throws a blow to her ribs, but before he can connect a long spear of ice catches his arm. His eyes go wide as he flinches back. Out of the corner of his vision he can see Elsa up propped on one elbow, hand outstretched, magic in her palm. 

It’s enough. His pierced arm can no longer hold a blade; his fingers loose. Anna steps in, her footing regained, plunging her sword into Hans’ ribcage from below. Everything goes still. She pulls her sword of magic from Hans’ guts and he crumples, falling on his back into a growing pool of blood. His eyes glaze over.

Anna drops her sword and rushes to Elsa’s side. Sveta kneels beside her, holding up Elsa’s head so she can speak.

Anna: Elsa! Elsa, oh my gods, I’m so sorry, Elsa! Elsa!  
Elsa: A-Anna. Hey.  
Anna: I just got you back, you can’t don’t die!  
Elsa: I know.  
Anna: I love you so much Elsa, stay with me! Hans is gone, we got our home back!  
Elsa: Home…I guess this is my home again, isn’t it? Our home?  
Anna: Yes!  
Elsa: Then I don’t want to be anywhere else.

Elsa smiles as she slumps into Sveta’s arms, unconscious.

Anna: No, hey! Stay awake! Elsa! Elsa!  
Sveta: She’ll live if we can get her medical attention immediately, Anna! We need to go!  
Anna: O-Okay!

Sveta puts a hand on Anna’s cheek to comfort her as they stand.

Sveta: I couldn’t be more proud of you, Anna.

The balcony door bursts open behind them and Cato rushes in, Vira and Lain at his side. They’re covered in blood and grime, but they’re alive.

Cato: Your majesty! Your highness! 

They see Hans, dead.

Vira: Gods!

Cato rushes to his monarchs’ sides.

Cato: Princess Elsa! Gods above, is she alive?  
Anna: She’s alive, but what about all of you? What happened?  
Cato: The battle is won, your majesty. The remainder of the invaders have lain down arms.  
Anna: That’s excellent news, but right now we have to get Elsa to the doctor, she’s bleeding out!  
Cato: Of course!

Soldiers of Arendelle flood onto balcony. Sveta carries Elsa back into the castle, princess style. Anna glances back at Hans before leaving the balcony, guilt and regret in her expression. She watches over Elsa, unconscious in Sveta’s arms, as they all rush to the infirmary.

 

\---o---

 

Dawn rises on a new day. Light spills into the castle infirmary in soft beams. Birds of spring can be heard chirping just outside, tending to their nests. In the courtyard and city below everyone is bustling about, cleaning the streets and repairing the damage. Elsa sits propped up in a cot asleep, her breathing soft. Thick bandages cover her torso. On a stool next to her is Anna, torso slumped forward onto the bed, dozing with her head in her arms. The queen is clad in a clean dress, simple and breezy for warm weather. Elsa groans. She opens her eyes, blinking the sleep away.

Elsa: Anna?  
Anna: Mmm…I’ve been up for hours, just a minute…  
Elsa: Anna!

Elsa giggles, relieved at the sight of her sister. She tangles her fingers in Anna’s red locks. Anna jolts up, awake in a start. She melts in relief at the sight of Elsa smiling at her.

Anna: You’re awake. Oh Elsa, I’m so glad.  
Elsa: What are you doing napping there? That can’t be good for your back.  
Anna: Well, I couldn’t leave you—  
Elsa: I’m not complaining, just surprised you’re not up here cuddled against me.

Anna flushes and twiddles her thumbs. 

Anna: I tried to but the physician wouldn’t let me.

Elsa laughs long and hearty before a wince of pain silences her.

Elsa: Haha, ow.  
Anna: Something about you being severely injured. Uninterrupted rest and whatnot.

Elsa frowns.

Elsa: Get up here, Anna.

Anna grins and hops onto the medical cot with her sister, sliding in next to Elsa under the blankets. Elsa sighs, holding Anna tight. The queen rests her head on Elsa’s chest, smiling.

Elsa: I take it we won?  
Anna: Yeah. You saved me again at the end there when you struck Hans’ arm.  
Elsa: Is he…?  
Anna: Yes. I killed him.

Anna hides her face in Elsa’s neck. 

Elsa: I’m so, so sorry, Anna.  
Anna: I just feel so bad that he took advantage of me. All of this is my fault.  
Elsa: I-It’s okay, Anna. There was no way you could have known.

Elsa rubs circles into her sister’s back. 

Anna: I was just so desperate to make a friend, I hadn’t met anyone new in so long…I don’t deserve to rule, Elsa. I put the kingdom in danger by chasing a fantasy.  
Elsa: Anna, you’re more fit to be queen than anyone I’ve ever seen.

Anna sniffles.

Anna: You’re just saying that.  
Elsa: You were incredible during the battle. You saved us all. I…I don’t think choosing to trust was a mistake. Sometimes...bad things happen. The world is a big place. But we can’t lose faith, especially not in love. If you’d given up on trust, we wouldn’t be together again.

Elsa strokes her sister’s face. Anna smiles.

Anna: But the throne was meant for you.

Elsa smirks. 

Elsa: I’m not a queen, Anna, you are. Our people love you. You’ll be incredible.  
Anna: If you think so.  
Elsa: I know so, Anna.

A moment passes. Birds fly across a window and cast small shadows on the bed.

Anna: What if…  
Elsa: Hmm?

Anna sits up and catches Elsa’s gaze.

Anna: What if you were queen…with me?  
Elsa: What?  
Anna: We could both rule. Side by side, two queens of Arendelle.

Anna’s face is dead serious even as a blush crawls up her neck. Elsa snorts before beginning to laugh.

Elsa: Anna, I don’t think that’s allowed.  
Anna: I don’t care what isn’t allowed.

Elsa becomes silent, her cheeks tinting pink. Anna huffs, refusing to look away from Elsa as her face gets redder by the second.

Elsa: O-Oh…

Anna opens her mouth to speak but closes it again. She breaks eye contact and looks down at her hands, her brow furrowed. Elsa smiles, giggling. Reaching out her hand, she turns Anna back to face her. Anna’s eyes widen, searching Elsa’s smile, hesitant. Elsa leans towards her sister, slow and methodical, and kisses her on the lips, soft and gentle. Anna closes her eyes, deepening the kiss with Elsa. When they break away both sisters sigh in unison, giggling faces bright red.

Elsa: I’ll think about it. But no matter what happens I’m never leaving your side again.  
Anna: S-Sorry, I didn’t mean to…uh.  
Elsa: It’s okay. You’re stuck with me now, Anna. I won’t abandon you.

Anna grins, bashful.

Anna: I believe you, Elsa.

Anna nuzzles into Elsa, pulled in tight by her big sister.

Anna: I’m so glad you’re back in my life.  
Elsa: Me, too.

The infirmary door opens and Sveta walks in, clean and clad in a new set of clothes. Her right arm is bandaged and slung against her chest. She smiles at the sight of her queen and princess snuggling.

Sveta: Your majesty; your highness.  
Anna: Sveta!

Anna sits up in surprise.

Sveta: I didn’t mean to startle you. The people have gathered and would like to hear a word from their Queen and recently returned Princess now that the day is won.  
Anna: R-Right. Elsa, do you feel well enough to move?  
Elsa: If I go slow and come right back to bed I should be able to make it that far.  
Anna: Sounds like a plan. Here, I’ll run upstairs and grab us some more presentable clothes. Just a minute!

Anna carefully removes herself from her sister’s embrace and dashes out the door and up to their rooms. 

Sveta: Don’t forget your crown!  
Anna: I won’t!

Sveta and Elsa smile.

Sveta: She’s really something, isn’t she?  
Elsa: Yes, she really is. Ah, Sveta. Um…

Sveta walks to Elsa’s bedside.

Sveta: Yes, your highness?  
Elsa: I--Thank you. For everything you’ve done, for being there for Anna all those years, for protecting both our lives.  
Sveta: It was my honor, princess. I…care very deeply for her, for you both.

Elsa averts her eyes, awkward. A moment passes.

Elsa: I-If you don’t mind me asking, um…  
Sveta: What is it?  
Elsa: A-Are you and my sister, uh, r-romantically involved?

Sveta raises an eyebrow at the blushing princess.

Sveta: That’s a very good question. I’d be curious to know the answer myself.  
Elsa: Would you m-maybe like to find out together?

Elsa turns crimson, her eyes focusing anywhere but on Sveta. Sveta opens her mouth in surprise but just as quickly a smirk forms on her lips, mischief in her eyes. She kneels before Elsa and bows, gently taking Elsa’s hand in her own. She kisses Elsa’s knuckles, posed like the perfect image of a knight. Elsa goes rigid, heart hammering in her chest. Sveta winks at her.

Sveta: I would be honored, Princess Elsa.

 

\---o---

 

Outside the castle the people of Arendelle gather in the courtyard, the great double doors inside long gone. The bridge has been cleared of bloodshed and rubble, and while the courtyard is still a mess all signs of death have been removed. Cato stands with the guard on the castle steps, regal and proud. The crowd erupts into cheers as Anna and Elsa slowly descend the stairs inside the foyer and step out into the morning light at the top of the castle steps. Anna waves to the crowd, crown on her head. Elsa tentatively waves as well, awkwardly smiling beside her sister. Behind them, Sveta stands just inside the doorway. 

Anna: Thank you! Thank you, everyone!

The crowd quiets. The whole city stands attentive, eager to hear their queen and princess speak.

Anna: Thank you all again so, so much. Busy few days, huh?

Anna laughs nervously; the crowd doesn’t react.

Anna: I want to start by apologizing. Had I been more attentive, more careful, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles might have never taken the castle. While I can’t undo my mistakes, I promise to do everything in my power to make it up to you, and to honor all those who fell protecting our kingdom.

Anna bows. When she rights herself she sees that her people are smiling, encouraging her.

Anna: Even amidst the last few days of chaos, new, brilliant things have taken root. On the day of battle, our lost princess returned to us to help guard our land. I would like to formally reintroduce my sister, Princess Elsa of Arendelle!

Elsa steps forward, timid. The crowd erupts into cheers; tears well in Elsa’s eyes.

Elsa: Thank you, people of Arendelle! 

The noise fades.

Elsa: I-I’ve been gone a long time, and not exactly for good reasons. Many of you are familiar with the story of our parents’ deaths and how they treated my sister and I, but I still can’t thank you enough for accepting me back. I promise to help Arendelle any way I can and to support Queen Anna, who I will ensure grows into the best Queen Arendelle has ever had.

Applause and cheering break out across the courtyard. Anna smiles at her sister as Elsa wipes away tears. Elsa takes her hand and squeezes.

Elsa: Before I go I want to give you all something, something that many of you may remember from when Anna and I’s childhood.

Elsa waves her hand in the air and magic flies across the sky. Snowflakes fall as a sheet of ice spreads out from the center of the courtyard, creating a large skating rink. Elsa gestures again, creating ice skates for her citizens to wear. Laughter throughout the courtyard as the people begin to skate, shining summer rays glinting off the fjord behind them. Vira and Lain can be seen skating together amongst the other soldiers, all of who are joking together as they try to stay standing. Cato chuckles from his position atop the stairs and glances over to where Elsa and Anna stood but they’ve disappeared. He smiles and looks back out over the kingdom, satisfied.

 

\---o---

 

Anna pushes the door to her room open. She stumbles inside with Elsa leaning on her, Sveta following close behind. They all laugh. Giggling, Anna walks Elsa over to her four-poster bed and pulls her down onto the sheets with her. Laughing and wincing in pain Elsa pokes her sister, who bops her softly with a pillow in retaliation. Elsa settles into the middle of the bed, leaning back into a pile of pillows propped against the headboard. Anna snuggles in next to her as she tangles their legs together. They share a smile.

Sveta stands next to the bed, fidgeting. Anna meets her eyes then glances to Elsa for approval. Elsa nods, blushing. Anna grins and gestures for Sveta to join them on the bed. Sveta kicks off her boots and crawls up next to Elsa, putting the princess between Sveta and Anna. Sveta strokes Elsa’s cheek and Elsa grows even redder. Anna cackles at them, leaning over Elsa to take Sveta’s face between her hands. She kisses her handmaiden long and deep; Sveta grabs Anna’s hair from the back and tugs her closer. Elsa watches the whole thing, her hands slowly rising up to cover her mouth. 

After breaking away from Anna, Sveta smirks down at Elsa, wiggling her eyebrows. Elsa huffs. Sveta crawls towards her, grinning. She stops inches from Elsa’s face and gazes into her eyes, asking. When Elsa nods Sveta kisses her, gentle and with respect. Elsa kisses back as she pulls Sveta on top of her. Anna’s smile extends to the edges of her cheeks as she watches. Sveta pulls away from Elsa and dips her head in a little bow before rolling off and snuggling into her side. Sveta closes her eyes, her head resting on Elsa’s lap. She sighs, content. Elsa runs her fingers through Sveta’s dark hair, smiling and beet red.

A moment passes as the three women rest, taking in each other’s presence.

Elsa glances at Anna to find her already smiling at her. They laugh and touch their foreheads together in affection. Anna scoots into Elsa’s other side, snuggling into her sister. She rubs circles over Elsa’s tummy with her palm, making Elsa giggle. When Anna kisses her Elsa doesn’t hesitate. They melt together and kiss for longer and with more passion than ever before. Elsa pulls Anna on top of her, both arms around her sister’s neck, tugging her closer. They play and explore, sharing new love with every kiss. When their lips finally break apart both sisters are overcome with giggles. Sveta snickers in approval, her head remaining nuzzled into Elsa’s lap. Anna gets off Elsa and snuggles in beside her, head resting on her sister’s collarbone. Sveta grabs the blanket at the foot of the bed and they drape it over their legs before settling in. 

The women fall sleep on Anna’s bed, together once again. On the windowsill beside them sits Elsa and Anna’s Olaf dolls, their hands tied together by a small lace bow.


End file.
